Awkward Marriage
by gladiolus92
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mengenal sejak SMP. Namun bisa dibilang, mereka berdua bermusuhan sejak lama. Lalu apa jadinya jika mereka kembali bertemu setelah belasan tahun tak saling bersua, dan tiba-tiba mereka memutuskan untuk menikah? Apakah sebenarnya ada cinta di antara mereka? \ KAISOO EXO \ SEQUEL IS UP! \ SKIP TO CHAPTER 5! \ GS \ DL? DR!
1. Chapter 1 Long Time No See

**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©Awkward Marriage_**

 **[1/4]**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chaptered (4 chapters)**

 **GENDER SWITCH FOR SEVERAL CHARACTERS | AU | OOC | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **All cast isn't mine, but this story is mine!**

 **Summary:**

 **Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mengenal sejak SMP. Namun bisa dibilang, mereka berdua bermusuhan sejak lama. Lalu apa jadinya jika mereka kembali bertemu setelah belasan tahun tak saling bersua, dan tiba-tiba mereka memutuskan untuk menikah? Apakah sebenarnya ada cinta di antara mereka?**

* * *

Menjadi seorang dokter bukanlah cita-citanya. Dulu, saat usianya masih lima tahun, ia berkata pada ibunya bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola. _"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Zinedine Zidane, Bu!"_ begitu bocah kecil berusia lima tahun itu berseru. Bocah itu memang mengidolakan sang pemain berkebangsaan Perancis, maka tak heran jika cita-citanya adalah untuk menjadi seorang pemain bola profesional seperti sang pemain Muslim.

Namun cita-cita itu rupanya hanya bertahan selama beberapa tahun saja. Saat usianya mulai menginjak remaja, yaitu saat ia menjadi siswa SMP, cita-citanya mengalami perubahan total. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Valentino Rossi. _"Rossi keren sekali! Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya!"_ begitulah ambisi lelaki muda yang kala itu berusia empatbelas tahun. Saat itu ia memang sangat suka menonton pertandingan MotoGP. Bukan hanya suka menonton, tapi ia juga mempraktekkan secara langsung bagaimana caranya membalap dengan sepeda motor. Saat itu ayahnya memang membelikannya sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah, dan kerap kali ia terlibat dalam ajang balapan liar. Maklum, saat itu ia memang mulai diberi gelar _bad boy_ oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi cita-cita pemuda itu kembali berubah saat ia berusia enambelas, yaitu saat ia baru saja berganti status menjadi siswa SMA. Di sekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan seseorang, dan seseorang itulah yang menginspirasinya untuk berganti cita-cita menjadi seorang penari. _"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Michael Jackson! Ah, tidak! Aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu saja. Tarianmu lebih baik daripada tarian Michael Jackson."_ itulah kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada seseorang yang menginspirasinya saat itu. Dan menari ternyata memang _passion_ -nya yang sesungguhnya. Entah dari mana darah seni itu mengalir. Setahunya, di keluarganya tidak ada yang berprofesi di bidang seni dan tidak ada yang memiliki bakat seni. Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia tetap menekuni seni menari selama ia menjadi siswa SMA.

Namun sayang, saat ia menjadi siswa tahun terakhir, ayahnya mengatakan secara tegas bahwa setelah ia lulus sekolah, ia harus menempuh pendidikan tinggi di Jurusan Kedokteran. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu kaget dengan hal itu. Pasalnya, hampir seluruh anggota keluarga besarnya memang berkecimpung di bidang kesehatan. Ada yang menjadi dokter anak, dokter gigi, perawat, dokter bedah, dan lain sebagainya. Namun hal itu tak serta merta membuatnya langsung tunduk di bawah perintah ayahnya. Ia tetap bersikukuh untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda yaitu menjadi seorang penari. Tapi tentu saja ayahnya yang keras kepala dan bertangan dingin itu tidak merestui cita-citanya. Ayahnya tetap memaksa supaya ia menjadi seorang dokter. Dan akhirnya ia pun menyerah. Ia menyetujui keinginan ayahnya, tapi dengan satu syarat. Dan syaratnya itu adalah—

"Jongin! Kim Jongin!"

Lamunan sang pria berkacamata terpecah ketika sebuah suara keras menyergap indera pendengarannya. Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, lalu melepas kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya, kemudian menatap seorang pria yang duduk di depannya. Entah sejak kapan ada seseorang yang duduk di depan mejanya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, _Hyung."_ Jongin berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu melepas jas putihnya, menyampirkan jas itu ke kursinya, sebelum akhirnya pria itu duduk kembali. "Aku tidak tuli, kau tahu?"

Sang pria yang duduk di depan meja Jongin juga mengenakan jas putih yang sama dengan milik Jongin. Bedanya, _name tag_ yang tertempel di bagian dada kiri jas putih itu bertuliskan _hangul_ Kim Jongdae, dan di bawah _hangul_ itu dituliskan nama yang sama tapi dalam huruf latin (yang juga disertai dengan gelar dokternya).

"Bukankah satu jam lagi kau ada jadwal operasi? Kau tidak bersiap?" Jongdae akhirnya bertanya, memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Jongin tadi.

"Aku lelah, _Hyung._ Setiap hari tugasku mengiris perut pasien dan bermain dengan organ tubuh mereka. Aku bosan."

Jongdae sejenak bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Jongin. Pemilihan kata-kata pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu benar-benar buruk. Jongin terdengar seperti psikopat gara-gara kata-kata itu.

Tapi Jongdae memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan _absurd_ Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya itu sedang memikirkan hal lain saat ia masuk ke ruang kerja pemuda itu beberapa menit silam. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin tadi sedang mengingat masa lalunya. Sebuah masa lalu menyakitkan, dan hingga kini kesakitan yang dirasakannya belum bisa diobati.

"Kudengar kau menginginkan seorang asisten pribadi." Perkataan Jongdae membuat Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. "Ayah yang bilang padaku tentang hal itu. Seharusnya kau langsung bilang padaku kalau kau memang membutuhkan asisten pribadi. Aku adalah direktur disini, dan aku yang berhak menentukan siapa yang layak menjadi asistenmu."

Jongdae dan Jongin adalah sepasang kakak-beradik. Usia Jongdae tigapuluhdua tahun, dua tahun lebih tua dari usia Jongin. Satu tahun lalu Jongdae resmi menjabat sebagai direktur di rumah sakit khusus bedah itu. Rumah sakit itu adalah milik keluarga Kim, maka tak heran jika pimpinannya juga merupakan seorang Kim.

Ayah dari dua bersaudara itu memutuskan untuk pensiun satu tahun yang lalu, dan jabatan sebagai direktur ia serahkan pada putra sulungnya. Kemudian tepat satu bulan lalu, Jongdae mengangkat Jongin sebagai wakil direktur di rumah sakit. Jongin tentu saja menolak jabatan itu, tapi Jongdae terus memaksanya. Ia bilang, Jongin harus mulai belajar untuk mengemban tanggung jawab yang lebih berat.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, Jongin yang merupakan dokter spesialis bedah—sama seperti Jongdae—menjabat sebagai wakil direktur.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku, _Hyung._ Kau selalu senang melihatku menderita. Menjadikanku sebagai wakilmu adalah penderitaan bagiku, _Hyung._ Lihatlah tugas-tugas yang harus kuselesaikan ini!" Jongin menunjuk pada berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya.

Di sisi lain, Jongdae justru terkekeh melihat penderitaan adiknya. "Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh, adikku sayang." Ia menghentikan tawanya. " _Mood_ -ku sedang bagus, dan aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Aku akan mencarikanmu seorang asisten pribadi yang siap untuk membantumu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba _mood_ -mu baik, _Hyung?_ Katakan padaku, siapa yang semalam kau tiduri?"

 _"Ya!_ Adik kurang ajar! Aku adalah pria baik-baik dan aku hanya akan tidur dengan istriku kelak!"

Jongin tertawa sampai memukuli meja di depannya beberapa kali. Ia selalu suka menggoda kakaknya walaupun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya bukanlah pria brengsek.

"Berhenti tertawa, anak bodoh!" Jongdae mulai emosi, dan Jongin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. "Aku akan meminta rekomendasi dari temanku tentang siapa yang pantas menjadi asisten pribadimu. Sekarang aku harus pergi." Jongdae berdiri, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Belum sempat ia menggapai gagang pintu, ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Jongin lagi. "Nanti malam keluarga besar Kim akan mengadakan acara makan malam di rumah. Ayah berpesan bahwa kau harus datang. Ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya sambil terus menatap Jongdae. Wajah kakaknya itu serius sekali. Kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ayahnya?

* * *

Kembali sang dokter muda duduk termenung di ruangannya hari ini. Hari sudah berganti, namun wajah dokter itu tak kunjung berseri. Wajah itu suram seperti cuaca mendung. Gelap bagaikan tiada sang mentari.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah operasi. Pakaian warna biru muda yang menjadi kostum operasinya masih melekat di tubuhnya, masker masih bertengger di bawah dagunya, penutup kepalanya masih terpasang di kepalanya, dan kacamata minusnya juga masih ia pakai.

Sebuah operasi yang cukup sulit baru saja dilewatinya. Pasiennya merupakan anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun, dan anak itu sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat saat proses operasi tadi. Detak jantungnya bahkan amat sangat lemah saat itu, hingga beberapa dokter yang mendampingi Jongin dalam operasi itu nyaris mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Tapi Jongin tetap tak menyerah. Pemuda itu tadi bertugas memimpin operasi, dan ia tak bisa membiarkan nyawa pasiennya melayang begitu saja hanya karena ia dan dokter-dokter yang lain dengan gampangnya menyerah. Jongin adalah dokter yang sangat berbakat meskipun ia menjalani profesinya dengan setengah hati. Sejak kecil pria itu memiliki otak cemerlang, dan itu menjadi bekal yang amat berharga baginya saat ini. Ia bersyukur karena kemampuan dan kepandaiannya yang sangat luar biasa itu.

Lamunan Jongin terbuyarkan oleh suara ketukan halus di pintu ruangannya. Ia segera memerintahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk karena ia berpikir bahwa mungkin salah satu perawat atau dokter lain ingin menemuinya. Tapi rupanya dugaannya salah. Seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya adalah seorang wanita berkemeja putih yang memadukan kemeja itu dengan rok hitam selutut. Rambut wanita itu berwarna hitam dan diikat ekor kuda, menjadikan wajah dan leher wanita itu terekspose bebas tanpa sehelai rambut pun yang menutupi. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat di depan Jongin, dan Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras.

"Anda siapa? Dan, ada perlu apa Anda menemui saya?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya.

Sang wanita berdiri dengan kikuk, lalu menjawab, "Saya Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongdae- _ssi_ meminta saya untuk menemui Anda. Beliau bilang, Anda membutuhkan seorang asisten pribadi."

"Ah, jadi kakakku merekomendasikanmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Jongin kembali bicara, "Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk."

Kyungsoo pun duduk, lalu ia bicara lagi, "Sebenarnya kakak saya yang merekomendasikan saya pada pada Kim Jongdae- _ssi_. Sepertinya kakak saya berteman dengan beliau."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Penjelasan Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tidak penting baginya. Ia tak peduli siapa teman kakaknya yang merekomendasikan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya butuh asisten, itu saja.

Jongin tak bicara lagi setelahnya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan sosok wanita berkulit putih di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang familiar tentang wanita itu. Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo juga memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama meskipun kegiatannya untuk menelisik wajah Jongin itu terhalang oleh kacamata dan penutup kepala yang bertengger di wajah dan kepala si pemuda. Sepertinya Kyungsoo pernah bertemu dengan Jongin sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," Jongin akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Saya juga memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi saya tidak bisa mengingat kapan kita pernah bertemu," Kyungsoo menimpali.

Jongin tak bicara lagi. Ia memutar otaknya untuk berpikir lebih keras. Ia benar-benar pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia yakin itu. Atau mungkin ia salah mengenali orang? Seingatnya, ia memang pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi bedanya, seseorang yang mirip Kyungsoo itu mengenakan kawat gigi dan memakai kacamata tebal setiap saat. Lalu rambut seseorang itu selalu dikepang dua dan sama sekali tidak terlihat modis. Kemudian, seseorang itu selalu kikuk sepanjang waktu, bahkan saat berjalan selalu tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dan seseorang itu bernama...

 _"Dumb_ Kyungsoo!" tanpa sadar Jongin berteriak saat ia mengingat nama seseorang yang mirip dengan wanita di depannya. Atau, sepertinya tidak hanya mirip, tapi mereka memang orang yang sama. Nama mereka sama-sama Kyungsoo, 'kan?

"Maaf, apa yang tadi Anda katakan?" Kyungsoo ragu-ragu bertanya. Ia takut salah mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kau!" dengan tidak sopan Jongin menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau adalah _Dumb_ Kyungsoo! Siswa paling bodoh dan paling jelek di sekolah, tapi kau selalu berani melawanku. Kau lupa, huh? Kalau begitu, coba lihat ini." Jongin mulai melepas kacamatanya, lalu menanggalkan masker yang tadi menutupi dagunya, kemudian melepas penutup kepalanya. "Kau mengingatku sekarang?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat dirinya bisa melihat wajah Jongin secara utuh. Jari telunjuk gadis itu secara refleks menunjuk wajah Jongin. "Kau adalah _Kkamjong?_ Siswa sok pintar dan sok tampan di sekolah yang selalu mencari masalah denganku?"

Jongin menyeringai, lalu membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, "Kau yang selalu mencari masalah denganku, bodoh. Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Kurasa sudah lama sekali."

Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya dan meremas tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama saat SMP. Dua orang itu bahkan selalu satu kelas. Saat itu Jongin menjadi siswa terpandai, sementara Kyungsoo menjadi siswa terbodoh. Jongin membenci Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh seakan tak punya otak, sedangkan Kyungsoo membenci Jongin karena Jongin terkesan sombong hanya karena otaknya jenius. Intinya, dua orang itu saling membenci.

"Aku tak menyangka aku harus melamar pekerjaan disini," Kyungsoo menggumam lemas.

"Penampilanmu sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang." Mata Jongin menelisik penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. "Tapi aku yakin otakmu masih saja bodoh seperti dulu. Kalau kau sudah tidak bodoh, kau pasti sekarang memiliki pekerjaan dan tidak harus bersusah-payah mencari pekerjaan di usiamu yang sudah kepala tiga, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeram menahan emosinya. Memang benar bahwa sekarang ia menganggur. Tepatnya sudah enam bulan ia menganggur. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang lulusan SMA seperti dia? Ia dulu tidak melanjutkan studi ke jenjang pendidikan tinggi karena ia terlalu bodoh, dan keluarganya tidak cukup kaya untuk membiayai perkuliahannya di universitas swasta yang sangat mahal. Jadilah ia hanya bisa pasrah menjadi lulusan SMA yang sangat kesulitan dalam mencari pekerjaan.

Setelah lulus SMA ia memang beberapa kali bekerja, tapi semuanya selalu berakhir dengan pemecatan. Ia pernah bekerja sebagai asisten koki di restoran selama satu tahun, tapi ia dipecat karena ia nyaris membakar dapur. Kemudian ia pernah menjadi guru bantu di sebuah taman kanak-kanak selama enam bulan, tapi ia dipecat karena ia membuat siswanya menangis karena matanya yang seram. Ia juga pernah bekerja sebagai resepsionis di hotel selama satu tahun, tapi ia dipecat karena ia sangat sering datang terlambat. Dan masih banyak lagi jenis pekerjaan yang pernah dilakoni Kyungsoo, tapi semuanya berakhir dengan tragis.

Dan hari ini ia melamar di rumah sakit ini atas rekomendasi kakaknya, tapi ia tak tahu jika Jongin lah yang akan menjadi atasannya. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan karena ibunya cerewet sekali melihatnya menganggur di rumah. Ibunya sering sekali membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan kakaknya yang sekarang bekerja sebagai perawat di sebuah rumah sakit anak yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Kuping Kyungsoo sudah terlalu panas mendengar ocehan ibunya.

"Aku memang membutuhkan pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyerahkan diriku kepadamu disini. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi." Sopan santun Kyungsoo sudah hilang entah kemana. Lagipula memang tidak ada gunanya untuk sopan pada musuhnya itu.

Kyungsoo sudah akan berdiri dari kursinya, namun suara Jongin menghentikan gerakannya, "Kau bisa bekerja padaku, kalau kau mau."

"Tidak mungkin kau menawarkan pekerjaan itu dengan cuma-cuma. Katakan, apa maumu?"

Jongin sejenak tertawa. Ternyata Kyungsoo masih sama. Meskipun Kyungsoo dulu adalah siswa _nerd_ yang sering di- _bully_ , tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis lemah yang akan mengalah begitu saja. Ternyata Kyungsoo masih sama.

"Ya, aku memang menginginkan sesuatu darimu." Jongin meletakkan dua sikunya di atas meja dan menatap Kyungsoo intens. "Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yakin, telinganya pasti salah dengar. Setelah ini ia harus mengunjungi dokter THT.

"Apa kau bilang? Sepertinya aku salah dengar."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku memang ingin menikah denganmu."

"Lelucon macam apa ini? Atau jangan-jangan, sejak dulu kau memang menyukaiku, tapi kau terlalu malu padaku, makanya kau mem- _bully_ -ku?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin terbahak. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali pria itu tidak menggerakkan mulutnya untuk tertawa lepas seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini tawanya dipenuhi kepura-puraan, dan baru kali ini ia tertawa dengan bebas tanpa beban.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama sampai-sampai cara berpikirmu dramatis sekali," Jongin berucap saat tawanya reda. "Aku akan memberitahumu dua hal. Pertama, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Dan kedua, aku ingin menikah denganmu karena suatu alasan, dan alasan itu bukan cinta."

Selama beberapa saat Kyungsoo terdiam. Ternyata ia telah salah menebak. Tadi ia sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin ingin menikahinya, tapi sekarang rasa kagetnya itu lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa penasaran.

"Kalau bukan karena cinta, lalu karena apa?"

"Tadi malam ayahku membuat sebuah keputusan. Keputusan itu mengharuskanku untuk menikah secepatnya, karena kalau tidak, ayahku akan memaksaku untuk menikah dengan gadis pilihannya."

"Keputusan macam apa itu? Memangnya kenapa kau harus cepat-cepat menikah? Kakakku bilang, Jongdae- _ssi_ saja belum menikah, jadi kenapa kau harus buru-buru menikah?"

Kali ini Jongin tak lantas menimpali pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Hidupnya terlalu rumit, dan semuanya semakin rumit sejak enam minggu yang lalu. Otak Jongin terlalu lelah sampai-sampai ia memikirkan solusi yang bodoh, yaitu solusi dengan menikahi Kyungsoo. Tapi setidaknya menikah dengan Kyungsoo (yang merupakan 'teman' sekelasnya selama tiga tahun di sekolah) masih lebih baik daripada menikah dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Lagipula untuk apa ia menikah jika di hatinya sudah tak ada cinta sama sekali? Pernikahan sama sekali tak ada gunanya, apalagi jika harus menikah dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Kyungsoo adalah alternatif terbaik mengingat Jongin memang tak memiliki banyak teman wanita yang berstatus _single._ Kebanyakan temannya sudah berpasangan, bahkan sudah menikah. Dan ia yakin Kyungsoo masih _single_ karena tadi ia tidak melihat cincin pernikahan melingkar di jari manis gadis itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Jangan banyak bertanya." Jongin yang sudah frustrasi akhirnya memutar kursinya hingga ia duduk memunggungi Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo, tapi ia belum siap untuk menceritakan semua kisahnya pada orang luar, apalagi orang luar itu adalah musuh lamanya.

Tapi sikap diam Jongin justru mengusik rasa penasaran di benak Kyungsoo. Gadis itu belum pernah melihat Jongin seperti itu, dan ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Jongin sampai frustrasi begitu.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menikahiku untuk menghindari perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh ayahmu, maka kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tak mungkin aku menikah denganmu tanpa tahu apapun tentangmu."

"AKU TIDAK INGIN BERCERITA, DAN KAU TAK PERLU MAU MENIKAH DENGANKU!"

Hening. Ruang kerja Jongin diselimuti keheningan pasca Jongin berteriak. Kyungsoo terlalu kaget mendengar teriakan itu, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya sejak tadi ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Di sisi lain, Jongin merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Kyungsoo. Mungkin dulu mereka memang bermusuhan, tapi itu dulu saat usia mereka masih sangat belia. Kini mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, dan tak seharusnya mereka bersikap kekanakan begitu.

"Hidupku berubah menjadi berat sejak SMA," Jongin akhirnya mau bercerita. Kini pemuda itu sudah kembali duduk menghadap Kyungsoo. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang saat SMA, dan aku jatuh hati padanya. Ia adalah seseorang yang banyak menginspirasiku. Kami mulai menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan setelah kami berkenalan, tapi hubungan kami menemui banyak kendala."

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin bercerita, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menanggapi, "Kenapa hubungan kalian menemui banyak kendala?"

"Orang tuaku tidak merestui hubungan kami," Jongin menjawab. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu semakin penasaran sekarang.

Jongin menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus menceritakan segalanya pada Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, rahasia yang ia simpan itu hanya diketahui oleh sedikit orang, yaitu oleh keluarganya sendiri. Orang luar tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus menyimpan rahasiaku ini. Jangan katakan pada siapapun. Mengerti?" akhirnya Jongin bertanya. Setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Orang tuaku tidak merestui hubungan kami karena...hubungan kami tidak lazim."

Alis tebal Kyungsoo berkerut, dan gadis itu refleks bertanya, "Hubungan yang tidak lazim? Maksudmu, kau mengencani gadis di bawah umur? Begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti it—

"Lalu apa? Apa kau mengencani nenek-nenek?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu jug—

"Lalu ap—

"AKU MENGENCANI SEORANG PRIA! PUAS KAU?"

Keheningan kembali melanda ruang kerja Jongin pasca Jongin membuat sebuah pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo saat ini melebar hingga ukuran penuh. Gadis itu sungguh terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Seingatnya, dulu Jongin normal-normal saja. Bahkan saat SMP Jongin pernah mengencani seorang gadis. Tapi ini apa? Kenapa Jongin membuat pengakuan seperti itu?

"Ja-jadi kau _gay_?"

"Aku biseksual, kau tentu masih ingat 'kan dulu aku pernah mengencani seorang gadis? Tapi harus kuakui kalau aku memang cenderung menyukai pria. Ya, kau bisa mengatakan aku tidak normal."

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Di depannya, Jongin terlihat sangat frustrasi. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan mengacak rambutnya untuk meluapkan perasaannya itu.

"Orang tuamu tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Ya, mereka tahu."

"Dan mereka tidak merestui hubungan kalian?"

"Selama dua tahun mereka tidak memberi restu. Tapi saat tahun terakhirku di sekolah, aku memaksa mereka untuk merestui hubungan kami. Saat itu ayahku memaksaku untuk melanjutkan studi di Jurusan Kedokteran. Aku menyetujui hal itu dengan syarat orang tuaku harus menerima hubunganku dengan kekasihku."

"Kau benar-benar licik."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu sekarang dimana kekasihmu? Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan kekasihmu saja? Ya... Walaupun kalian harus menikah di Amerika atau di negara lain yang menerima LGBT."

Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Jawaban yang akan ia berikan terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Sulit sekali menceritakan semuanya kembali.

"Kekasihku... Kekasihku meninggal enam minggu yang lalu."

Mata Kyungsoo kembali terbelalak. Kenapa kisah yang dialami Jongin benar-benar seperti drama? Kenapa hidup lelaki itu benar-benar tragis?

"Empatbelas tahun kami menjalin hubungan yang penuh dengan lika-liku, namun ternyata kami tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil enam minggu lalu. Ia meninggal di lokasi kejadian."

Empatbelas tahun? Itu waktu yang sangat panjang dalam sebuah hubungan. Kim Jongin yang _bad boy_ itu ternyata adalah orang yang setia. Tak banyak orang yang mampu bertahan selama itu dalam sebuah hubungan.

Kisah Jongin memang tragis. Enam minggu lalu Jongin benar-benar terpuruk karena kematian kekasihnya, sumber inspirasinya. Barulah satu bulan lalu Jongdae berusaha mengalihkan atensi Jongin dengan memberinya jabatan sebagai wakil direktur. Ia berharap kesibukan Jongin akan membantu pria itu supaya cepat _move on_ , tapi rupanya hal itu tak tercapai. Jongdae masih sering mendapati adiknya itu melamun, seperti meratapi nasibnya.

"Orang tuaku tentu saja senang karena akhirnya aku berpisah dengan kekasihku itu. Mereka berharap aku segera normal kembali, makanya mereka memaksaku untuk segera menikah dengan seorang gadis. Itulah kisahku."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sendu. Baru kali ini gadis itu melihat sisi rapuh Jongin. Kyungsoo memang tak terlalu mengenal Jongin. Gadis itu hanya tahu sisi buruk dari seorang Kim Jongin, dan ia tak tahu bahwa Jongin mengalami banyak masa sulit setelah mereka tidak satu sekolah lagi saat SMA.

"Apa hanya aku yang bisa membantumu? Maksudku, kau pasti punya banyak teman wanita yang bisa kau nikahi, 'kan?"

"Teman wanitaku semua sudah memiliki pasangan. Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu hidup mereka."

Kyungsoo sekarang bingung. Ia tidak mau bermain-main untuk masalah pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral, dan ia tak boleh mempermainkan hal yang sakral itu.

"Soal pernikahan yang kau tawarkan tadi, apa itu seperti sebuah pernikahan kontrak?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu. Kita bisa menikah selama beberapa bulan, kemudian bercerai. Yang penting aku meyakinkan orang tuaku bahwa aku sudah kembali normal."

"Aku akan memikirkan semuanya. Beri aku waktu."

"Baiklah. Aku memberimu waktu sampai besok."

"Ya, aku akan datang kemari lagi besok. Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Siapa nama mendiang kekasihmu yang sangat kaucintai itu?"

"Namanya Taemin. Lee Taemin."

* * *

Kyungsoo tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana bersama keluarga kecilnya yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang kakak perempuan.

Ayah dan kakak perempuannya sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Mereka adalah ayah dan kakak tiri bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah anak yatim sejak limabelas tahun lalu, dan sepuluh tahun lalu ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pria yang memiliki satu anak perempuan. Sejak saat itu, keluarga Kyungsoo terasa lengkap lagi.

Kakak perempuan Kyungsoo bernama Minseok, usianya tiga tahun di atas Kyungsoo—usia Kyungsoo sama seperti Jongin, tigapuluh tahun. Kakak tiri Kyungsoo menyandang marga Kim, sama seperti marga ayahnya. Mereka semua memang sepakat bahwa Kyungsoo tetap menggunakan marga Do meskipun memiliki ayah tiri bermarga Kim.

Minseok bekerja sebagai seorang perawat. Kadang ia masuk pagi dan pulang di sore hari, tapi kadang ia masuk malam dan pulang di pagi hari. Namun hari ini rupanya Minseok pulang di sore hari karena ia bekerja sejak tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana _interview_ -nya tadi? Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?" Minseok langsung menghujani Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan padahal gadis berpipi tembam itu baru saja pulang.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran di ranjang pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dua saudara tiri itu menempati kamar dan ranjang yang sama sejak sepuluh tahun silam. Meskipun mereka hanya saudara tiri, namun hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena memiliki seorang kakak perempuan seperti Minseok.

"Dunia ternyata sangat sempit. Kim Jongin. Ia adalah musuh bebuyutanku saat SMP, _Eonni."_

"Apa? Musuh bebuyutan? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata punya musuh."

Kyungsoo memaklumi ketidaktahuan Minseok. Saat masih SMP, Kyungsoo memang belum mengenal Minseok, dan ia pun memang tak pernah menceritakan tentang permusuhannya dengan Jongin pada kakaknya itu.

"Ceritanya panjang, _Eonni."_

Minseok menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. "Jadi, _interview_ -nya tidak berjalan baik, ya?" Melihat adiknya mengangguk, Minseok bicara lagi, "Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Jongin, tapi Jongdae selalu bercerita tentang Jongin padaku. Jongin itu sebenarnya sangat lemah. Aku kasihan padanya."

Mendengar penuturan kakaknya, Kyungsoo refleks bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan duduk menghadap kakaknya. "Jongdae- _ssi_ menceritakan semuanya pada _Eonni?"_ Kali ini Minseok yang mengangguk, dan Kyungsoo buka suara lagi, "Apakah... Apakah Jongdae- _ssi_ menceritakan tentang..."

"Tentang orientasi seksual Jongin?" dengan cepat Minseok memotong kalimat Kyungsoo yang terdengar ragu. "Ya, ia menceritakan tentang itu juga. Aku dan Jongdae sangat dekat sejak ia menjadi juniorku saat SMA, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir kakaknya, dan ia justru balas bertanya, "Apa _Eonni_ juga tahu kalau ayahnya memaksanya untuk segera menikahi seorang gadis?"

"Ya, tadi pagi Jongdae menceritakan tentang hal itu padaku. Kenapa memangnya?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tampak gugup. Gadis berambut panjang itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya, satu tanda bahwa ia gugup. Gadis itu sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada kakaknya.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya Minseok tahu tentang segalanya. Toh Minseok juga sudah tahu rahasia terbesar Jongin, 'kan? Alasan itulah yang mendorong Kyungsoo untuk bercerita. Ia menceritakan dengan rinci perihal pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Cerita utamanya adalah tentang penawaran Jongin untuk melakukan pernikahan kontrak dengannya.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Kyungsoo mengamati reaksi Minseok. Ia pikir Minseok akan terkejut, tapi ternyata ia salah. Minseok diam dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Katakan sesuatu, _Eonni!_ Kau membuatku takut!"

Minseok pun akhirnya mengerjap satu kali, kemudian tersenyum santai. "Aku dan Jongdae sudah menduga Jongin akan mengambil tindakan itu, jadi aku tidak terkejut."

"Tapi, _Eonni._ Bukankah Jongin sangat brengsek? Ia mempermainkan pernikahan, dan yang ia tawarkan padaku hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan menjadi seorang asisten pribadi. Itu tidak setimpal, 'kan?"

Ya, Kyungsoo sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya setelah ia bertemu Jongin siang tadi. Bodoh sekali kalau ia sampai menerima tawaran Jongin dengan mudah padahal bayaran untuknya hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan yang terbilang rendahan.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu." Minseok memukul pelan kepala adiknya. "Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menerima tawaran Jongin. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal kalau kau bersedia membantu Jongin."

"Apa? Jadi _Eonni_ setuju kalau aku berpura-pura menikah dengan pria sialan itu? Kenapa dengan mudahnya _Eonni_ setuju? _Eonni_ pasti tidak menyayangiku 'kan sampai-sampai aku dijadikan korban begini?"

"Oh, kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo. Membantu Jongin tidak sepenuhnya berdampak negatif untukmu. Kau mendapat sebuah pekerjaan sekaligus mendapatkan suami yang tampan. Kau tidak mau, huh? Jongin _is the hottest guy ever. You can't deny that fact_ , Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan wajah pria menyebalkan itu. Mantan-mantanku dulu juga tampan, _Eonni._ Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

Dan Minseok pun menghela nafas lelah. Berdiskusi dengan adiknya memang selalu membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Begini saja." Minseok akhirnya menemukan solusi. "Aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Jongdae, dan ia pasti juga akan membujukmu sampai kau mau membantu adik tersayangnya. Dan sebagai gantinya, Jongdae akan memberimu gaji yang besar untuk jasamu itu. Kau mau berapa? Duapuluh juta won per bulan? Atau limapuluh juta won?"

 _"Eonni..."_ Kyungsoo justru merengek setelah mendengar ide kakaknya. "Semua bukan hanya tentang uang, tapi tentang kebahagiaanku juga. Seharusnya pernikahan itu hanya sekali seumur hidup dan harus bahagia, tapi aku justru terlibat dalam pernikahan kontrak yang sarat akan unsur keterpaksaan. Aku tidak akan bahagia, Eonni."

Minseok kini termenung. Benar juga. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo seharusnya menjadi prioritas, dan ia tidak bisa hanya memikirkan tentang materi saja. Kyungsoo harus bahagia, dan Minseok wajib memikirkan cara supaya adik tirinya itu bahagia.

"Aku menemukan sebuah ide, Kyungsoo. Kau akan bahagia dalam pernikahanmu dengan Jongin. Aku bisa menjamin itu."

"Apa idemu, _Eonni?"_

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, tapi kau harus berjanji lebih dulu. Kalau ideku ini bagus, kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk menikah dengan Jongin. Lagipula, aku yakin kalau kau sekarang sebenarnya sudah tidak membencinya. Dan kau juga sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan, 'kan? Jadi, kenapa tidak mencoba?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Ia memang membutuhkan pekerjaan, tapi haruskah ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperoleh pekerjaan?

Dan, apakah perkataan kakaknya tadi benar? Benarkah sebenarnya ia sudah tidak membenci Jongin lagi? Kalau dipikir-pikir, hal itu mungkin benar adanya. Kalau ia masih membenci Jongin, pasti ia masih terus ingat pada rasa bencinya, yang berarti ia masih terus ingat pada Jongin. Tapi apa faktanya? Kyungsoo nyaris lupa seratus persen pada Jongin, dan ia baru mengingat pria itu setelah tadi bertemu. Artinya, rasa benci Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Benar, 'kan?

Karena alasan itulah, Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, _Eonni._ Aku akan mempertimbangkan idemu." Kyungsoo bisa melihat Minseok tersenyum lebar, dan ia cepat-cepat menyambung ucapannya, "Tapi sebelumnya, aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab. Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Jongdae- _ssi_?"

Dan pertanyaan jahil Kyungsoo itu membuat senyum lebar Minseok lenyap bagai tersapu angin.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Selamat malam~ Aku menepati janjiku dengan membawakan satu FF GS terbaru :D**

 **FF ini aku bikin chaptered, tapi cuma short chaptered aja. Bakal ada empat chapter, tapi setiap chapternya panjang-panjang kok. Jadi tenang aja^^**

 **Aku nggak bisa update tiap hari kayak biasanya. Mungkin aku bakal update beberapa hari sekali, atau bahkan satu minggu sekali. Mohon dimaklumi ya karena sekarang nggak bisa sering2 online. Semoga kalian bisa ngerti. Lagipula, FF ini cuma terdiri dari empat chapter, jadi nggak butuh waktu lama buat sampai di chapter terakhir. Hehe.**

 **Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward

**[2/4]**

 ** _Previous Chapter:_**

 _"Apa idemu, Eonni?"_

 _"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, tapi kau harus berjanji lebih dulu. Kalau ideku ini bagus, kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk menikah dengan Jongin. Lagipula, aku yakin kalau kau sekarang sebenarnya sudah tidak membencinya. Dan kau juga sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan, 'kan? Jadi, kenapa tidak mencoba?"_

 _Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Ia memang membutuhkan pekerjaan, tapi haruskah ia menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperoleh pekerjaan?_

 _Dan, apakah perkataan kakaknya tadi benar? Benarkah sebenarnya ia sudah tidak membenci Jongin lagi? Kalau dipikir-pikir, hal itu mungkin benar adanya. Kalau ia masih membenci Jongin, pasti ia masih terus ingat pada rasa bencinya, yang berarti ia masih terus ingat pada Jongin. Tapi apa faktanya? Kyungsoo nyaris lupa seratus persen pada Jongin, dan ia baru mengingat pria itu setelah tadi bertemu. Artinya, rasa benci Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Benar, 'kan?_

 _Karena alasan itulah, Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, Eonni. Aku akan mempertimbangkan idemu." Kyungsoo bisa melihat Minseok tersenyum lebar, dan ia cepat-cepat menyambung ucapannya, "Tapi sebelumnya, aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab. Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Jongdae-ssi?"_

 _Dan pertanyaan jahil Kyungsoo itu membuat senyum lebar Minseok lenyap bagai tersapu angin._

 **..**

 **And this is chapter 2**

* * *

Jongin mencuci tangan dan wajahnya di wastafel setelah ia selesai melakukan sebuah operasi. Hari kembali berganti, tapi semua tetap sama bagi pemuda itu. Ia tetap harus bertemu dengan meja operasi setiap hari.

Setelah merasa lebih segar, pemuda bermarga Kim itu akhirnya keluar dari toilet, masih dengan pakaian operasi yang menjadi saksi kesuksesan operasinya tadi.

Di sepanjang lorong Jongin mendapat sapaan dari para pekerja rumah sakit yang lain, tapi mata pemuda itu tetap terfokus ke depan, tidak tertarik untuk membalas sapaan-sapaan itu. Jongin memang dikenal dengan sifat dingin dan angkuhnya, dan para pekerja yang lain tidak kaget lagi dengan sifat itu. Tidak ada yang berani memprotes sifat itu. Memangnya ada yang berani memprotes sifat sang putra bungsu pemilik rumah sakit? Tidak ada, 'kan? Pekerjaan mereka menjadi taruhannya kalau berani melempar protes.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di ruangannya. Tangan lemasnya terulur untuk membuka pintu, dan begitu pintu terbuka, matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Ruangannya ternyata tidak kosong, melainkan ada seorang wanita cantik yang menempati kursi di depan meja kerjanya.

"Apa kabar, Jongin?" Wanita itu menyapa dengan ramah. Sejak tadi wanita itu memang duduk menghadap ke arah pintu, jadi ia langsung tahu saat Jongin membuka pintu.

Jongin akhirnya melangkah memasuki ruangannya setelah kembali menutup pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak ramah. Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya, lalu kembali memandang si wanita dengan mata tajamnya.

"Kau lupa, ya? Kita punya janji bertemu hari ini."

"Aku ingat kita punya janji bertemu, tapi aku tidak ingat telah memberimu izin untuk seenaknya memasuki ruanganku."

"Ah, maaf untuk hal itu. Aku tadi menunggu di depan ruanganmu, tapi Jongdae _Oppa_ menyuruhku masuk, jadi ya aku masuk saja."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan _Oppa_?"

"Sejak tadi. Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah si gadis bertanya. Gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Ia mendatangi ruangan Jongin untuk memberikan jawaban atas penawaran Jongin kemarin, tapi sebelum ia memberikan jawaban, mereka malah sudah berdebat tidak penting seperti itu.

Minseok sudah bercerita pada Jongdae tadi malam, dan Jongdae sudah bicara secara personal dengan Kyungsoo setelahnya. Seperti kata Minseok kemarin, Jongdae benar-benar memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk menuruti permintaan adik tersayangnya. Jongdae bahkan memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk bersedia menjalankan satu tugas tambahan.

"Oke, lupakan saja masalah yang tadi." Jongin akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan itu. Gadis itu justru langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil satu map berisi lembaran-lembaran kertas yang telah disiapkan. Segera saja gadis itu menyerahkan map itu pada Jongin. "Itu jawabanku," tuturnya.

Jongin menerima map itu dengan bingung. Tapi meskipun bingung, pria itu segera membuka map dari Kyungsoo, lalu mengamati isinya. Ternyata berkas itu berisi lembar perjanjian pernikahan kontrak.

Menyadari hal itu, Jongin kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya, "Jadi, kau menerima tawaranku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Jongin kembali fokus pada berkas di tangannya. Ia baca satu persatu tulisan yang tertera pada kertas-kertas itu. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa permintaanmu aneh-aneh? _Tidak ada skinship berlebihan, no sex, tidak boleh menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan orang lain selama pernikahan, harus saling bersikap baik dan bertingkah seolah benar-benar menikah, harus saling membahagiakan satu sama lain, harus saling menjaga_ , dan masih banyak lagi syarat-syarat gila disini. Dua syarat pertama yang kau ajukan memang masuk akal _,_ tapi selebihnya syarat-syarat yang kau ajukan sudah seperti syarat-syarat pernikahan sungguhan!"

Kyungsoo sudah menduga Jongin akan terpancing emosinya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ide tentang semua persyaratan itu datangnya dari Minseok. Minseok bilang, kalau Kyungsoo ingin bahagia dalam pernikahannya, maka pernikahannya harus dibuat senyata mungkin, seolah itu bukan pernikahan bohongan. Dan akhirnya tersusunlah satu berkas yang berisi permintaan-permintaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya ingin bahagia, itu saja.

Dalam drama-drama yang pernah ia tonton, sebuah pernikahan kontrak biasanya hanya berisi kepura-puraan pasangan pengantin di depan orang tua mereka maupun keluarga dan juga teman mereka. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, hal itu tidaklah cukup. Ia ingin mereka berdua benar-benar menghayati peran mereka meskipun tidak ada orang lain yang melihat mereka. Ia ingin tahu, apakah ia bisa bahagia dalam pernikahannya yang seperti itu?

"Mungkin bagimu, rencana pernikahan kita hanyalah sandiwara saja. Tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Kalau kita memang akan menikah, maka itu adalah pernikahan yang nyata bagiku. Aku akan menghormatimu sebagai suami, dan kau juga harus menghormatiku sebagai istri."

Kyungsoo tak menyangka dirinya akan bicara seperti itu, tapi itu memang komitmennya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyertakan batas waktu pernikahan kontraknya dengan Jongin. Ia hanya menuliskan bahwa mereka bisa bercerai jika pada akhirnya pernikahan mereka tidak bahagia.

Ia sudah meyakinkan hatinya untuk berusaha menerima Jongin. Mungkin di hatinya belum ada cinta untuk Jongin, tapi cinta itu bisa tumbuh kapan saja jika memang takdirnya adalah untuk hidup selamanya bersama Jongin.

Minseok juga memberinya nasehat bahwa cinta itu datang karena terbiasa. Mungkin saja benih-benih cinta akan tumbuh jika mereka terbiasa bersama dan saling mengenal satu sama lain (Ah, Minseok memang pandai memberi nasehat walaupun kemarin ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan pamungkas yang diajukan oleh Kyungsoo).

Minseok juga sudah menceritakan semua tentang Jongin. Jongin ternyata sudah banyak berubah semenjak ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sayangnya telah lebih dulu berpulang. Jongin ternyata tidak seburuk dulu saat mereka masih remaja. Pemuda itu sudah berkembang dengan baik walaupun sesekali sisi brengseknya muncul kembali.

Di sisi lain, saat ini Jongin terlihat berpikir keras setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Awalnya pemuda itu hanya berencana untuk menikah kontrak dengan Kyungsoo, dimana pernikahan itu akan diakhiri dalam waktu enam atau tujuh bulan, tapi rupanya Kyungsoo menganggap pernikahan sebagai hal yang serius.

Namun Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk tak peduli dengan semua itu. Kisah cintanya sudah tak ada harapan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memasrahkan dirinya pada pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya berharap akan ada keajaiban di dalam pernikahannya itu.

"Oke, aku menyanggupi semua persyaratanmu," Jongin memutuskan. "Lalu, berapa aku harus membayarmu?"

"Cukup berikan aku gaji sesuai standard seorang asisten. Aku akan tetap menjadi asistenmu setelah kita menikah."

"Baiklah." Jongin mengangguk. "Hanya kita berdua yang tahu tentang semua ini. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya, dan kau hanya tinggal menentukan tanggal pernikahan saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia merasa _sedikit_ bersalah karena sebenarnya ada orang lain yang tahu tentang rencana gila mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat? Minseok dan Jongdae sudah terlanjur mengetahui segalanya.

* * *

Pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya dilangsungkan dua bulan setelah keduanya sepakat untuk menikah. Satu minggu setelah mereka sepakat menikah, Jongin langsung melamar Kyungsoo secara resmi bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Orang tua Jongin menerima Kyungsoo meskipun Kyungsoo tidak berasal dari kalangan terhormat. Bagi mereka, melihat putra mereka menikah dengan Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik daripada melihat putra mereka menikah dengan seorang lelaki—membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat mereka merinding.

Orang tua Jongin dan Kyungsoo awalnya merasa terkejut saat keduanya mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Tapi dengan cepat Jongin menjelaskan pada orang tuanya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertamanya saat ia masih remaja dulu. Ia sudah lama jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Kyungsoo nyaris muntah saat mendengar penjelasan itu.

Pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo digelar dengan cukup megah karena keluarga Jongin termasuk keluarga terpandang. Sore tadi upacara pemberkatan dilangsungkan di sebuah gereja, dan malam ini akan diselenggarakan pesta pernikahan di sebuah _reception hall_ yang mewah dan besar.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Beberapa penata rias sedang merapikan _make up_ -nya yang sedikit luntur karena sekarang sudah satu jam setelah upacara pemberkatan di gereja dilangsungkan.

Pintu ruangan tempat Kyungsoo berada tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar, dan sosok ibu Jongin memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa. "Sayang, apa kau melihat Jongin? Penata rias mencarinya untuk memperbaiki penampilannya, tapi ia menghilang begitu saja."

Penata rias yang tadi membenahi _make up_ Kyungsoo undur diri, dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah ibu mertuanya. "Saya juga tidak melihat Jongin sejak acara di gereja tadi. Haruskah saya mencarinya, Ibu?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau mencarinya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tolong kau cari Jongin, karena Ibu masih harus mengecek kesiapan hidangan untuk para tamu. Terimakasih, sayang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sopan, dan ibu mertuanya bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepeninggal ibu mertuanya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Ia sejak tadi memang merasa bingung dengan sikap Jongin setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Jongin mendiamkannya bahkan saat mereka dalam perjalanan dari gereja menuju tempat resepsi. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

Kyungsoo belum juga bisa memahami jalan pikiran Jongin meskipun ia sudah berusaha selama dua bulan sebelum mereka menikah. Selama dua bulan itu mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi selama waktu itu hubungan mereka terkesan formal dan tidak berarti apa-apa. Jongin berdalih bahwa ia akan lebih berlaku lembut dan manis pada Kyungsoo setelah mereka menikah, karena kesepakatan mereka juga baru berlaku setelah mereka resmi menikah. Tapi nyatanya apa? Sudah satu jam mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, namun Jongin malah semakin memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Memilih untuk menepis pemikiran-pemikirannya, Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mengangkat gaun panjangnya, kemudian mulai berjalan keluar. Ia harus segera menemukan Jongin karena satu jam lagi pesta pernikahan akan dimulai.

* * *

Sosok pria dengan _tuxedo_ hitam sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang. Dua tangan pria itu saling bertaut, dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Tidak jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria itu.

"Ternyata kau disini."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul, dan suara itu mampu membuat si pria mengangkat kepalanya. Ia langsung bersitatap dengan seorang gadis yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sangat cantik. Gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, _istrinya._

Mengingat hal itu membuat Jongin merasa tak enak hati lagi. Ada banyak hal yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Hey, semua orang mencarimu, tapi kenapa kau malah duduk di halaman belakang seperti orang linglung begini?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan Jongin.

Jongin harus terus mendongak untuk bisa melihat Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar. Aku lelah."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk di samping Jongin. "Ibumu memintaku untuk mencarimu karena kau dicari-cari oleh penata rias sejak tadi." Ucapan Kyungsoo diabaikan begitu saja oleh Jongin karena pria itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari tangannya ia letakkan di bahu Jongin.

Perbuatan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin berjengit kaget, dan pria itu cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Pestanya akan segera dimulai, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tak bergeming meskipun Jongin mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan halaman belakang. "Kau kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa sikapmu berbeda sekali padaku?"

Jongin terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan pemuda itu pada akhirnya memilih untuk menghindar. Jongin mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, tunggu dul—Aduh!"

Kyungsoo tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dan tak bisa mengejar Jongin karena ia kini jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan. Penyakit lama Kyungsoo kambuh, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia masih beruntung karena rerumputan itu kering sehingga tak membuat gaunnya basah dan kotor.

Dan ia juga beruntung karena Jongin mendengar erangannya, dan pria itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lagi. "Kukira si bodoh Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi ternyata aku salah," tuturnya saat ia sudah berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik, tapi..." Kyungsoo merogoh ke bawah gaunnya untuk mengambil sebelah sepatunya. "Hak sepatuku patah, jadi aku harus bertelanjang kaki untuk masuk ke dalam."

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu membalik badannya sehingga kini punggungnya menghadap pada Kyungsoo. "Cepat naik ke punggungku. Kalau lama-lama duduk disitu, gaunmu bisa kotor."

Kyungsoo merengut kesal. Kenapa gaunnya lebih dipedulikan daripada kondisinya?

Dan Kyungsoo juga merasa kesal karena Jongin hanya menawarkan sebuah _piggy back_ , padahal ia membayangkan Jongin akan membopongnya _bridal style_ seperti di drama-drama. Bukannya Kyungsoo mengharap. Ia hanya membayangkan saja.

Tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak protes dan segera berdiri, lalu naik ke punggung Jongin.

Begitu Kyungsoo sudah berada di punggungnya, Jongin kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung. Mereka harus segera sampai di dalam supaya mereka bisa mencari sepatu pengganti untuk Kyungsoo.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, suara Kyungsoo terdengar, "Jongin..." yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, dan Kyungsoo lanjut bicara, "Kau masih ingat pada kesepakatan kita, 'kan? Aku ingin pernikahan kita ini terasa nyata. Aku adalah istrimu, dan kau adalah suamiku. Kau bisa bercerita tentang apapun padaku, termasuk tentang masalahmu yang sekarang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Jongin tak merespon. Ia memang memiliki alasan kenapa tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia belum siap menceritakan semuanya pada istrinya itu.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan berkonsep _standing party_ yang megah akhirnya dimulai. Wajah tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara akbar itu tampak berseri, menggambarkan suasana hati mereka yang bahagia.

Pasangan pengantin baru yang menjadi pusat perhatian juga tak henti menebar senyum. Jika dilihat sekilas, keduanya tampak bahagia. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan rasa gundah dalam hati masing-masing. Namun perasaan mereka itu harus terus ditutupi, apalagi saat ini mereka sedang berdiri bersama orang tua mereka yang mengobrol dengan beberapa kolega.

 _"Ya!_ Kim Jongin!"

Suara seorang pria tiba-tiba terdengar dengan cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Jongin tampaknya mengenali pria itu karena seulas senyum langsung tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hey, Ravi!" Jongin balas menyapa ketika si pria bernama Ravi sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." Dua pria itu saling berpelukan.

"Aku pasti datang, _man._ Aku masih sahabatmu walaupun kita jarang berjumpa, 'kan?" Ravi berkata dengan girang saat pelukannya dengan Jongin sudah terlepas. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah lebih dulu. Dan, kau menikah dengan _Dumb_ Kyungsoo, huh? Bukankah dulu kau sangat membencinya?"

Jongin rasanya ingin mencekik sahabatnya saat SMP itu karena sudah bicara dengan seenaknya dan sekarang berhasil menyita perhatian dari tamu-tamu yang lain.

"Uh? Bukankah Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertama Jongin? Tapi kenapa Jongin dulu membencinya?" Ibu Jongin yang merasa kebingungan akhirnya bertanya.

Ravi sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bersiap bicara, namun Jongin cepat-cepat membekap mulut sahabatnya itu, dan ia menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya, "Ravi hanya bercanda, Bu. Dulu aku memang bersikap seolah aku membenci Kyungsoo untuk menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Ya, seperti itu." Pemuda itu melepaskan Ravi dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Ravi menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi Jongin mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk memasang muka manis ke arah sang ibu. Ibunya pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengobrol dengan koleganya. Jongin bersyukur karena semua orang tidak mencurigainya.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan yang berlangsung selama lebih dari tiga jam akhirnya usai. Semua orang telah meninggalkan lokasi pesta, begitu pula dengan pasangan pengantin baru yang kini sudah berada di kamar pengantin di kediaman Keluarga Kim. Dua pengantin itu masih memakai baju pesta mereka tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi duluan, Jongin. Aku harus menghapus riasan di wajahku dulu sebelum mandi," Kyungsoo berucap sembari tangannya sibuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melepas dasi kupu-kupu serta _tuxedo_ -nya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, lantas mengambil pakaian ganti. Untung otaknya bekerja dengan baik sehingga ia tahu bahwa ia harus berpakaian sebelum nanti keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Jongin akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini?" dengan lirih ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Ini bukan malam pertama sungguhan, jadi kau tak perlu gugup." Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipi gemuknya karena tiba-tiba rasa gugup menjalar di tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba menenangkan diri, gadis itu kembali tenang, lalu kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dan akhirnya wajah Kyungsoo bersih dari riasan. Gadis manis itu berdiri dari kursi meja rias, lalu memandang ke sekitar. Kamar itu adalah kamar pribadi Jongin, namun saat ini sudah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin yang romantis. Kyungsoo jadi merasa geli sendiri karena untuk sejenak ia berpikir bahwa pernikahannya dengan Jongin terlihat begitu nyata.

Gadis itu menepis pikiran konyolnya, lalu mengangkat gaun panjangnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ada satu benda yang menarik atensinya, dan ia berjalan mendekati benda itu.

Kyungsoo lalu duduk di tepi ranjang yang kini berhiaskan banyak mahkota bunga mawar merah. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah bingkai foto yang bertengger manis di atas meja nakas. Gadis berkulit putih itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bingkai foto, dan dahinya berkerut dalam. "Oh, ya ampun! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Jongin mencium pipi seorang pria? Siapa pria ini?"

"Itu Taemin."

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba suara Jongin muncul dari arah belakangnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, dan ia melihat Jongin berjalan menuju ranjang. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Taemin? Maksudmu, mendiang kekasihmu?"

"Ya, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah dan akan selalu mengisi hatiku. Selamanya."

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa tidak suka mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia pikir, mungkin sebenarnya ia _homophobic_ sehingga ia tidak menyukai kata-kata romantis Jongin tentang sesama pria. Entahlah, itu hanya pikiran Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu selanjutnya meletakkan bingkai foto berwarna emas itu kembali ke tempat semula. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, gadis itu berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah kopernya. Ia mengambil beberapa helai pakaian, dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia belum melepas gaunnya, dan itu berarti ia harus susah payah melepas gaun itu di dalam kamar mandi nanti. Tidak mungkin ia meminta bantuan pada Jongin untuk melepaskan gaun itu.

Setelah siap dengan segala perlengkapan mandinya, Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Suasana menjadi semakin canggung, sungguh.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah tubuh Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Lelaki yang kali ini tampil _casual_ itu akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu mengambil bingkai foto yang tadi diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan dengannya, Taemin- _ah_."

* * *

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan dengan Jongin yang sedang membongkar lemari untuk mencari sesuatu. Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di kamar mandi, dan sepertinya Jongin melakukan banyak hal selama ia sibuk membersihkan diri.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil tangannya meletakkan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Jongin sekilas menoleh pada Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan kesibukannya sembari menjawab, "Selimut."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya melirik ke arah ranjang, dan ia menemukan satu selimut tebal di atas ranjang. "Apa kau selalu kedinginan di malam hari? Satu selimut tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memakai selimut saat tidur. Selimut ini untuk alas tidurku."

Jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tertegun. "Kau akan tidur di lantai?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jongin akhirnya menemukan selimut yang ia cari, dan ia berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak ada sofa di kamar ini yang bisa kugunakan untuk tidur."

Ah, sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti. Jongin tidak ingin tidur satu ranjang dengan Kyungsoo karena pernikahan mereka tidaklah nyata. Tapi, apakah adil kalau Jongin harus tidur di lantai? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang tidur di lantai karena ini adalah kamar Jongin? Tapi tak mungkin Jongin mengizinkannya tidur di lantai. Jongin pasti akan berusaha menjaga Kyungsoo meskipun itu hanya bagian dari kesepakatan mereka.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin, kemudian mengambil alih selimut dari tangan pemuda itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengembalikan selimut itu ke lemari, lalu segera berjalan lagi ke ranjang, dan jemari lentiknya mulai menyingkirkan mahkota-mahkota mawar dari ranjang putih itu. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi walaupun kita tidur seranjang," gadis itu berucap.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah masalah _skinship_ dan _sex_ juga kau cantumkan dalam kesepakatan kita?"

"Iya, tapi aku yakin tak akan ada yang terjadi di antara kita. Kau itu _homo,_ ingat?"

Asap tak kasat mata mengepul dari kepala Jongin saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar _homophobic_ atau bagaimana?

"Aku biseksual. Aku pernah berpacaran dengan wanita walaupun hanya satu kali. Kau yang harus mengingat hal itu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar bantahan Jongin. Biseksual apanya? Jelas-jelas lelaki itu lebih cenderung menyukai lelaki lain, bahkan tergila-gila pada lelaki itu.

Bola mata Kyungsoo semakin berputar dengan malas saat melihat Jongin dengan seenaknya langsung membaringkan tubuhnya pada sisi kiri ranjang. Besok Kyungsoo akan memprotes kakaknya. Jongin ternyata masih sama. Masih menyebalkan seperti dulu.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia sudah sangat lelah karena serangkaian acara yang harus ia jalani seharian ini. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, gadis itu segera berbaring di sisi kanan ranjang. Beruntung, ranjang Jongin berukuran _king size_ sehingga mereka berdua tak harus tidur berhimpitan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Kyungsoo belum juga terlelap ke alam mimpi. Gadis itu berada dalam posisi telentang, mengamati lampu kamar yang belum juga dimatikan. Sepertinya ia dan Jongin sama-sama tidak berniat mematikan lampu.

Atensi Kyungsoo terenggut oleh gerakan-gerakan _random_ di sampingnya. Jongin, yang tidur dalam posisi miring, tiba-tiba saja bergerak-gerak tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang dan menoleh ke kanan, ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku kepanasan," tuturnya. "Biasanya aku tidur tanpa baju. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak tahan."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena ucapan Jongin. "Kalau begitu, turunkan saja suhu AC-nya," usulnya.

"Percuma," Jongin mendesah sedih. "Masalahnya bukan suhu ruangan ini, tapi suhu tubuhku. Sebut saja aku berdarah panas."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau berlebihan sekali," cibirnya. "Kalau begitu, buka saja bajumu. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Kau tahu?"

Kali ini Jongin melebarkan matanya. Kyungsoo ternyata bisa juga berkata _vulgar_ begitu. Tapi meskipun Kyungsoo sudah memberinya lampu hijau untuk melepas baju, ia tetap diam tanpa berniat untuk melepas bajunya.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan heran. "Kau kenapa? Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa walaupun kau tidur tanpa baju. Ayahku juga sering bertelanjang dada saat di rumah." Jongin tetap diam meskipun Kyungsoo bicara lagi, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati Jongin, lalu ia menyentuh lengan Jongin pelan. "Hey, Jong—

 _Bruk._

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena tiba-tiba Jongin _menjatuhkan diri_ ke lantai. Kyungsoo semakin bingung dibuatnya. Gadis itu lalu bangkit dan duduk di tengah ranjang dengan posisi bersila. "Kau benar-benar aneh. Memangnya kau alergi dengan sentuhanku?"

Sejenak Jongin mengusap lengan kirinya yang nyeri karena insiden jatuhnya tadi, tapi kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terbesit di otaknya. "Baru sehari menikah denganmu, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku tak akan bahagia dalam pernikahan ini. Haruskah besok aku mengajukan gugatan cerai?"

Dan kata-kata Kyungsoo itu sukses membuat Jongin melompat dari lantai dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Jangan begitu, Kyungsoo. Orang tuaku akan curiga kalau kita bercerai dalam waktu sesingkat itu."

Sukses. Rencana Kyungsoo sukses. Ia bisa memaksa Jongin untuk bercerita dengan kalimat provokatifnya tadi.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku bahagia. Ceritakan padaku tentang masalahmu, karena mungkin itu bisa membuatku bahagia."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengerti juga? Ia benar-benar belum siap untuk bercerita.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia harus terbuka pada Kyungsoo sekarang supaya gadis itu tidak berbuat macam-macam. Ia cukup tahu karakter Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku merasa aneh sejak me-mencium keningmu di gereja tadi sore," Jongin mulai bercerita dengan canggung. Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, dan ia melanjutkan, "Aku memiliki dua asumsi untuk perasaan anehku itu. Yang pertama adalah karena aku tidak nyaman mencium orang lain selain Taemin. Aku merasa bersalah padanya."

Lagi-lagi Taemin. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak suka mendengar nama seseorang yang kini sudah tiada itu. Taemin sudah meninggal, tapi sosoknya tak bisa dihapus dari hati dan hidup Jongin begitu saja.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya ciuman di kening, dan itu juga bukan hal penting bagiku. Kau tidak perlu bersikap canggung denganku hanya karena perasaan anehmu itu."

Jongin sempat tertegun melihat respon Kyungsoo, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bicara lagi, "Aku masih memiliki alasan lagi di balik sikap canggungku padamu, dan alasanku itu adalah..." Kembali keraguan menyergap Jongin sehingga lelaki itu menggantung ucapannya. Ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri ketika ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Alasanku yang kedua adalah karena aku sudah sangat lama tidak bersentuhan dengan wanita, dan a-aku tadi merasa gu-gugup saat harus menciummu. Setelahnya, aku merasa sangat canggung denganmu."

Suasana hening saat Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya. Kyungsoo masih diam, mata bulatnya mengedip polos. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang berusaha meresapi penjelasan Jongin.

Dan begitu ia bisa mencerna penjelasan Jongin sepenuhnya, suara tawa yang cukup keras muncul dari bibirnya. Oh, Tuhan. Sepertinya cerita Jongin menjadi sebuah lelucon baginya.

 _"Ya!_ Berhenti tertawa! Kau mau membangunkan semua orang di rumah ini, huh?"

Pertanyaan Jongin itu sukses membungkam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Uh, maaf. Aku hanya merasa kau sangat lucu sekaligus bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh. Seumur hidup hanya sekali aku menjalin hubungan dengan wanita, jadi wajar kalau aku merasa aneh. Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa kecil mendengar pembelaan Jongin. Ia ingat saat Jongin mengencani seorang gadis belasan tahun silam. Saat itu, ia pikir Jongin adalah seorang _playboy_ karena hubungannya dengan gadis itu hanya bertahan selama satu bulan saja. Setelahnya, banyak beredar rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa Jongin suka memainkan hati wanita. Dan Kyungsoo percaya-percaya saja pada rumor itu karena saat itu ia membenci Jongin, dan ia lebih suka menilai Jongin dari sisi negatifnya saja.

Tapi ternyata rumor itu salah, dan Kyungsoo juga salah karena percaya pada rumor yang tidak terbukti benar itu. Jongin memang suka membuat onar, tapi bukan berarti lelaki itu suka memainkan hati wanita.

"Aku benar-benar telah salah menilaimu," Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Itu adalah senyum tulusnya yang pertama untuk Jongin. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo beringsut mendekati Jongin, lalu tanpa aba-aba dua tangannya menangkup pipi Jongin. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengajarimu supaya kau tidak canggung lagi denganku. Kita pasti bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik, suamiku."

Perlakuan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin panas dingin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya. Tapi, kenapa perasaan yang sekarang ia rasakan sepertinya begitu familiar? Kapan ia pernah merasa seperti ini? Kenapa ia merasa _déjà vu?_ Kenapa?

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Good morning, my friends~ Finally, aku mengupdate chapter 2 buat FF yang nggak jelas ini. Alurnya sengaja aku bikin cepet di chapter ini soalnya aku nggak ada waktu buat bikin FF dengan alur yang detail. Maafkan aku~~~ :(**

 **Ada yang minta NC scene buat FF ini? Haha, sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa aku berikan karena aku nggak bisa bikin yang NC. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku~~~**

 **Ok, thanks for the positive responses! I'll publish the next chapter soon. Maybe the day after tomorrow, call?**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ex

**[3/4]**

 ** _Previous chapter:_**

 _"Aku benar-benar telah salah menilaimu," Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Itu adalah senyum tulusnya yang pertama untuk Jongin. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo beringsut mendekati Jongin, lalu tanpa aba-aba dua tangannya menangkup pipi Jongin. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengajarimu supaya kau tidak canggung lagi denganku. Kita pasti bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik, suamiku."_

 _Perlakuan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin panas dingin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya. Tapi, kenapa perasaan yang sekarang ia rasakan sepertinya begitu familiar? Kapan ia pernah merasa seperti ini? Kenapa ia merasa déjà vu? Kenapa?_

 **..**

 **And this is chapter 3**

* * *

Mentari pagi bersinar cerah, seolah mengusir rasa lelah, mendorong para insan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan menyapa dunia indah.

Pagi hari akhirnya tiba, dan tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergerak kecil di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka, dan ia berusaha mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan ia mendapati sosok Jongin sedang tertidur lelap di sisi lain ranjang. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam, maka jawabannya adalah: _tidak ada yang terjadi_. Semalam mereka langsung tidur setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai. Mereka juga tidur secara terpisah dengan adanya jarak puluhan sentimeter di antara tubuh mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin yang biasanya tampil penuh percaya diri itu ternyata canggung dengannya? Iya, Jongin memang tidak pernah berdekatan dengan perempuan sejak ia berhubungan dengan Taemin, tapi pengakuan Jongin semalam benar-benar tak terduga. Sebesar itukah pengaruh Taemin pada Jongin sehingga pria itu sepenuhnya menarik diri dari wanita saat mereka berdua masih menjalin hubungan? Cinta Jongin pada Taemin pasti sangatlah besar. Kyungsoo sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mencintai seseorang dengan begitu besar seperti itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo senang karena Jongin mau terbuka padanya tentang satu hal yang tergolong memalukan itu. Setidaknya sekarang Kyungsoo tahu kenapa Jongin sempat menghindarinya dan acuh padanya. Alasan Jongin ternyata hanyalah karena ia canggung jika harus sedikit intim dengan wanita. Pria itu selama ini hanya pernah intim dengan sesama pria, jadi wajar jika ada rasa canggung ketika harus dekat dengan wanita.

Memutuskan untuk menepis semua pikirannya, Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu sedikit beringsut mendekati Jongin dan menepuk pelan bahu pria yang tidur memunggunginya itu. "Jongin..." panggilnya. Tapi Jongin tak sedikitpun merasa terusik dan masih terlarut dalam alam mimpinya. Hal itu membuat si gadis bermata bulat menepuk lebih keras bahu suaminya itu. _"Ya!_ Kim Jongin! Sebaiknya kau segera bangun. Hari sudah pagi—bahkan hampir siang, dan kau harus mengantarkanku pulang."

Kata-kata Kyungsoo itu rupanya sukses membuat tubuh Jongin bergerak. Pria itu mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang, dan ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata mengantuknya. "Kau benar-benar akan mengajukan gugatan cerai hari ini?"

Meskipun masih mengantuk, tapi jelas sekali bahwa pemuda itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo—sepertinya Jongin masih mengingat ancaman Kyungsoo semalam. Ekspresi terkejut Jongin terlihat lucu, dan Kyungsoo tertawa halus sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kopernya.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu," wanita itu berujar. "Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini," imbuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa kemeja untuk bekerja. Aku lupa tidak membawanya, padahal besok aku sudah mulai bekerja, 'kan?"

Samar-samar Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang tuanya kalau mereka bercerai saat usia pernikahan mereka baru satu hari? Bisa-bisa Jongin langsung digantung di halaman rumah sakit karena masalah itu.

Tapi sekarang Jongin bisa tenang, dan pemuda itu kembali meringkuk memeluk guling dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau mandi dulu saja. Bangunkan aku saat kau sudah selesai," tuturnya malas-malasan. Kesadaran pria itu sepertinya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak ingin berargumen lagi, dan gadis itu langsung menyiapkan pakaian bersihnya sebagai pakaian ganti, lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di kediaman sederhana milik Keluarga Do, mereka disambut dengan senyum ekstra cerah milik Kim Minseok. Kakak tiri Kyungsoo itu begitu antusias menyambut keduanya.

Kyungsoo tampak _ilfeel_ melihat kakaknya, sedangkan Jongin tampak tak tertarik melihat tingkah aneh kakak iparnya itu. Beberapa waktu lalu ia dikenalkan dengan Minseok oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, dan ia langsung bisa menebak bahwa Minseok adalah _teman spesial_ kakaknya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya berulang kali menegaskan bahwa dirinya hanya berteman dengan Minseok, padahal _chemistry_ mereka seolah meneriakkan bahwa mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman. Mereka terjebak _friendzone_ atau bagaimana? Entahlah, Jongin tak mengerti.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo yang malas meladeni Minseok akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan. Tapi sial, Minseok ternyata membuntutinya dari belakang. Artinya, Jongin ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" Minseok langsung bertanya saat ia dan Kyungsoo sampai di kamar mereka.

"Jangan bodoh, _Eonni."_ Kyungsoo membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil beberapa helai kemeja. "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa tidak ada kata malam pertama di antara aku dan Jongin, jadi kita tidak perlu membahas itu."

"Oh ayolah, adikku sayang." Minseok terlihat belum menyerah meskipun adiknya tampak tak tertarik dengan tema pembicaraan yang ia angkat. "Kau ingin pernikahanmu dengan Jongin terasa nyata, 'kan? Itu artinya, kau harus melakukan _itu_ dengannya. Lagipula, hubungan kalian sekarang sudah sah di mata hukum dan agama."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengacuhkan ceramah kakaknya. Ia sudah menduga kakaknya itu akan bersikap aneh jika mereka bertemu.

Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin langsung pergi meninggalkan kakaknya, tapi satu hal penting tiba-tiba menyelinap di otaknya, dan ia berkata, _"Eonni,_ sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu Jongdae _Oppa_ untuk mengubah orientasi seksual Jongin menjadi normal kembali. Ia terlalu mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan canggung sekali denganku karena ia terlalu lama berpacaran dengan seorang pria, dan ia terlalu mencintai pria itu."

Ya, Jongdae memang meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk mengubah orientasi seksual Jongin supaya kembali normal. Tapi itu bukan hal mudah karena Jongin terlalu lama menyimpang dan terlalu mencintai seorang pria.

"Tapi, Jongdae mengatakan padaku bahwa Jongin pernah mencintai seorang gadis jauh sebelum ia bertemu Taemin. Jadi, kau masih memiliki peluang untuk mengubah Jongin."

"Apa gadis yang pernah dicintai Jongin adalah kekasihnya saat masih SMP? Aku mengenal gadis itu, _Eonni_. Kita bisa mencarinya dan mempertemukannya dengan Jongin supaya Jongin kembali normal."

"Bukan, bukan gadis itu yang dicintai oleh Jongin. Gadis yang dimaksud oleh Jongdae adalah dirimu, Soo. Jongin mencintaimu, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Taemin."

Wajah Kyungsoo _blank_ setelah mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha untuk mencerna penjelasan itu. Dan begitu ia berhasil memahami semuanya, ia langsung tertawa keras.

"Tipuanmu sangatlah murahan, _Eonni,"_ ucap gadis itu di sela tawanya. "Kau menipuku supaya aku tetap bersedia membantu Jongdae _Oppa?_ Sayangnya tipuanmu itu terlalu bodoh, _Eonni._ Jongin tidak pernah mencintaiku. Ia justru sangat membenciku, dan _dulu_ aku juga sangat membencinya."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya sampai harus berbohong padanya supaya ia tetap mau membantu Jongdae. Ia tidak bodoh, dan tipuan itu tak mempan untuknya. Ia sendiri sudah pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Jongin, dan Jongin dengan tegas mengelak tuduhan bahwa ia pernah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Saat itu Jongin menjawab dengan jujur. Kyungsoo dapat melihat kejujuran pria itu dari tatapan matanya.

Kembali lagi ke Minseok. Gadis dengan _single eyelid_ itu menatap adiknya dengan ekspresi datar. "Oke," kakak tiri Kyungsoo itu kemudian bersuara. "Aku memang berbohong padamu supaya kau tetap mau membantu Jongdae, tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin kau menyerah, Soo. Kau terikat hubungan pernikahan dengan Jongin, dan kalian harus bisa saling mencintai. Kalau kalian tidak bisa saling mencintai, kalian hanya akan bercerai pada akhirnya."

Kini Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Sebenarnya, kata cerai bukanlah kata yang ia hindari dalam pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Meskipun ia menginginkan sebuah pernikahan yang terasa nyata dengan Jongin, tapi pada akhirnya pria itu akan menceraikannya karena memang pria itu tidak mencintainya. Kyungsoo tahu ia harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Eonni,"_ Kyungsoo akhirnya buka suara dengan lirih. Ia memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan kakak tirinya. Ia kini sudah berdiri sembari menenteng tas kecil berisi pakaiannya.

Baru saja gadis itu akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, Minseok kembali bersuara, "Kau pasti bisa, Soo. Kau akan menyesal jika pada akhirnya kau bercerai dengan Jongin."

Tapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ucapan kakaknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari berbisik lirih, "Aku tadi tidak berbohong, Do Kyungsoo."

* * *

Jongin sejak tadi melirik Kyungsoo yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kediaman Keluarga Do, dan sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam. Gadis itu sepertinya tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

Jongin sendiri juga tak berniat memecah keheningan. Rasa canggungnya memang sudah berkurang, tapi tetap saja ia enggan untuk memulai bersikap santai dengan Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu gadis itu tidak berkehendak, 'kan?

"Apa kau masih ingat pada mantan kekasihmu saat SMP?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya setelah lama mereka saling diam.

Jongin melirik gadis di samping kanannya, dan ternyata gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh. Jongin tak tahu apa makna ekspresi aneh Kyungsoo itu.

"Ya, aku masih mengingatnya." Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ekspresi aneh Kyungsoo. "Kenapa memangnya?" imbuhnya.

Dari sudut matanya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," ucap gadis itu. "Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya?"

Jongin tak langsung bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena ia masih berusaha mengingat kapan ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya saat ia masih remaja.

"Sepertinya saat _prom night_. Saat itu kami sudah tidak menjalin hubungan, tapi ia mengajakku untuk datang bersama. Aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku ingin datang bersama teman-temanku saat itu."

"Ya, kau datang bersama teman-temanku dan mengerjaiku. Kalian mempermalukanku di depan umum dengan cara menjegal kakiku saat aku berjalan, dan aku terjatuh menabrak meja yang dipenuhi kue. Aku tak pernah melupakan hal itu."

Jongin tertawa dalam nostalgia. Ia ingat saat itu ia menertawakan Kyungsoo yang terjatuh dengan kondisi yang sangat parah. Kepala gadis itu dipenuhi kue, dan kacamata tebalnya jatuh sehingga gadis itu kebingungan karena tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Saat itu kau benar-benar kampungan. Gadis mana yang datang ke _prom night_ dengan rok panjang dan _sweater?_ Benar-benar payah."

"Diam kau! Yang penting sekarang aku sudah berubah, 'kan?"

"Ya, kau sudah berubah, Nona Do. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti Minseok _Noona_ 'kan yang sudah mengubah penampilanmu?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelak hal itu. Memang Minseok yang melakukan _make over_ besar-besaran sehingga wujudnya berubah drastis. Berterimakasihlah pada Minseok yang sejak dulu tampil modis dan cantik.

"Lupakan saja semuanya," Kyungsoo menimpali. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kecil, dan Kyungsoo kembali bicara. "Minggu depan ada reuni SMP. Kau mau datang?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada reuni. Tidak ada yang menghubungiku, jadi mungkin aku tidak diundang."

"Salah sendiri kau keluar dari grup kelas kita di _Line._ Semua informasi ada disana."

"Ah, benar. Aku memang keluar dari grup itu satu tahun yang lalu. Aku malas satu grup denganmu, _Dumb Kyungsoo_ ~"

Kyungsoo menahan emosinya kuat-kuat. Bukannya membuatnya bahagia, Jongin malah terus mengejeknya.

"Hentikan mobilnya," Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Ia masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

Jongin mengerutkan kening, tapi ia menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Ia menyalakan lampu _sign_ dan menepikan mobilnya, lalu menghentikan mobil itu.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka pintu, dan saat itulah Jongin sadar bahwa gadis itu marah dan ingin turun dari mobil.

Sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu mencekal lengannya. "Jangan pergi," pinta pria itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tajam, lalu berkata, "Kau tidak betah berada satu grup denganku, jadi kau pasti juga tidak betah berada satu mobil denganku, 'kan? Sebaiknya aku turun."

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin mengeratkan cekalan tangannya ketika Kyungsoo memaksa untuk keluar dari mobilnya. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku keluar dari grup itu karena teman-teman di grup sering membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Aku tidak suka saat pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang tidak penting itu memenuhi notifikasiku, jadi aku keluar."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih kesal karena Jongin terus saja membuatnya marah, tapi akhirnya gadis itu kembali duduk dengan tenang dan kembali mengunci pintu mobil di sampingnya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana mungkin kakakku sering memujimu padahal kau sangat jahat padaku?"

"Mungkin karena aku tampan?"

"Aku rasanya ingin muntah."

Jongin tertawa singkat, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Kau mau datang ke acara reuni minggu depan? Aku bisa menemanimu, kalau kau mau. Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku terus membuatmu kesal."

"Kau berencana mempermalukanku lagi di depan teman-teman?"

"Hey, jangan berpikiran negatif begitu. Aku tidak mungkin mempermalukan _istriku_ sendiri."

Perkataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo diam. Perkataan itu membuatnya teringat pada ucapan kakaknya tadi saat mereka berada di kamar. Kenapa kakaknya berkata bahwa ia akan menyesal jika sampai bercerai dengan Jongin? Mereka tidak saling mencintai, jadi pasti tak ada yang tersakiti jika mereka bercerai.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan Kyungsoo dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Apa kau sudah tidak canggung lagi padaku?" gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku sudah mulai merasa nyaman denganmu, dan kecanggungan itu perlahan hilang. Aku sudah tidak canggung lagi karena aku sudah jujur padamu tentang perasaanku semalam," Jongin menjawab dengan santai.

Kyungsoo menanggapi jawaban itu dengan mengangguk singkat, lalu gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Jongin sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengannya. Apakah itu merupakan satu hal positif? Tapi untuk apa mereka saling merasa nyaman jika pada akhirnya mereka harus bercerai?

"...Kyungsoo, kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi?"

"Huh? Apa?" Kyungsoo menoleh lagi ke arah Jongin.

"Aku sejak tadi bicara denganmu, tapi kau mengacuhkanku."

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang melamun tadi. Ada apa?"

"Kita pergi ke reuni minggu depan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku."

"Apa kau tidak malu jika datang denganku? Aku hanyalah gadis kampungan, ingat?"

Di luar dugaannya, Jongin justru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Mereka sudah tahu kalau aku menikah denganmu, dan aku juga tidak peduli kalau mereka akan mengejekku."

"Tapi bagaimana jika teman-temanmu mengerjaiku seperti dulu? Teman-temanmu itu sama brengseknya denganmu, kau tahu?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungimu dari mereka. Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya. Ia terlalu kaget mendengar perkataan manis Jongin.

"Hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Gadis itu dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke jendela mobil di sampingnya, dan ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Di sisi lain, Jongin tersenyum sembari terus fokus menyetir. Ia tak tahu kenapa rasanya ia bahagia sekali saat ini. Perasaan bahagia itu sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

* * *

Hari kembali berganti, dan sekarang adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Jongin di rumah sakit.

Orang tua Jongin sebenarnya melarang Kyungsoo bekerja. Mereka berkata bahwa Kyungsoo cukup berada di rumah dan menunggu Jongin pulang saja, dan ia tak perlu susah payah menjadi asisten suaminya itu di rumah sakit.

Tapi Kyungsoo dengan sopan menolak hal itu, dan ia bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja karena memang itulah tujuan awalnya. Meskipun sekarang ia telah menjadi istri sang wakil direktur, namun ia tetap ingin bekerja dan mengabdi pada rumah sakit milik mertuanya.

Tugas Kyungsoo sebagai asisten Jongin tidaklah berat. Hal yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyiapkan kebutuhan Jongin di rumah sakit misalnya makan siang, minuman, dan lain sebagainya, juga harus membereskan ruangan Jongin supaya ruangan itu tetap rapi.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, ruangan Jongin berada dalam kondisi yang amat sangat berantakan. Kertas-kertas berserakan dimana-mana, lantai kotor, meja dan kursi berdebu, dan masih banyak lagi permasalahan di ruangan Jongin. Pemuda itu memang melarang petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan ruangannya karena ia takut berkas-berkas pentingnya yang berserakan akan dibuang begitu saja ke tempat sampah. Tapi tadi Kyungsoo sudah diberi pesan oleh Jongin untuk mempertahankan berkas-berkas itu, jadi yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menatanya supaya lebih rapi.

Siang ini Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah usai membereskan ruangan Jongin yang ekstra kotor. Gadis itu kini duduk di salah satu sofa sembari mengipas wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Rasanya panas sekali meskipun rambut panjangnya sudah ia ikat tinggi dan AC di ruangan itu juga sudah dinyalakan dan diatur pada suhu terendah.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berjengit kaget saat ia merasakan dingin di tengkuknya, dan ia refleks menoleh ke belakang. Disana ia menemukan Jongin sedang _nyengir_ tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penuh kewaspadaan.

Dengan wajah polos Jongin menunjukkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya kau butuh ini, Nona Do," tuturnya sembari menyodorkan minuman dingin itu pada Kyungsoo. Rupanya kaleng minuman dingin itu yang tadi ditempelkan ke tengkuk Kyungsoo oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menerima minuman dari Jongin, kemudian dengan cepat ia membuka penutupnya, lalu meneguknya penuh semangat.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu melepas kacamata minusnya dan meletakannya ke meja.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah minumannya habis.

"Sudah lama," Jongin menjawab. "Tapi aku hanya memakai kacamata saat di rumah sakit. Jongdae _Hyung_ bilang, aku terlihat berwibawa saat memakai kacamata."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Jongdae _Oppa_ membohongimu," ucapnya di sela tawanya. "Kau terlihat seperti kutu buku saat memakai kacamata," lanjutnya.

 _"Ya!_ Jangan tertawa! Kau dulu juga memakai kacamata, dan kau juga seperti kutu buku. Tapi biasanya kutu buku itu sangat cerdas, sedangkan kau? Kau justru sangat bodoh."

"Kenapa kau mengejekku lagi? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah meminta maaf?"

"Kau yang memulainya, bodoh. Jangan salahkan aku."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling menatap penuh kebencian, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Meskipun kita telah membuat kesepakatan, tapi kita tetap tidak bisa akur, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk mantap menjawabnya. "Benar, lebih baik kita batalkan saja semua kesepakatan yang sudah kita setujui. Kita tetap akan bertengkar walaupun sudah ada perjanjian."

"Tidak mau. Aku tetap tidak ingin ada _skinship_ dan _sex_ di antara kita, dan aku juga tetap ingin kau berusaha membuatku bahagia. Jadi, kesepakatan itu tetap berlanjut."

"Ah, kau ini. Terserah padamu saja. Memang sulit berdiskusi denganmu."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin sekali membatalkan kesepatakan kita? Kau menginginkan _skinship_ di antara kita? Atau malah hal yang lebih dari itu? Ah, tapi kau tidak mungkin begitu. Kau masih _homo,_ 'kan?"

Jongin mendelik marah mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo, dan dengan cepat pria itu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menindih Kyungsoo di atas sofa. Gerakan pria itu cepat sekali hingga Kyungsoo tak sempat melarikan diri.

"J-Jongin... A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau gugup, huh? Di matamu, aku ini _homo,_ 'kan? Padahal aku ini biseksual, Do Kyungsoo. Aku masih memiliki hasrat untuk wanita. Kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Posisinya dengan Jongin sekarang sangat intim. Tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, dan wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Kyungsoo merasa sangat panik karena ini adalah kali pertama ia berada dalam posisi yang sangat intim dengan Jongin. Apa benar Jongin sebenarnya masih memiliki hasrat untuk wanita? Apa ia baru saja membangkitkan sisi pria sejati yang selama ini terkubur dalam diri Jongin?

Jongin tiba-tiba juga merasa gugup saat menyadari posisi intim mereka. Kata-katanya tadi sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo, tapi ia kini justru merasa aneh sendiri dengan perkataannya itu. Benarkah kini hasratnya terhadap wanita telah bangkit kembali?

Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Keduanya lalu terkaget ketika pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka, dan sebuah suara nyaring menembus gendang telinga mereka, "Jongin, setelah ini kita ada jadwal ope—OH ASTAGA!"

Dan teriakan itu membuat Jongin segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun segera bangun dari posisinya tadi. Dua orang itu menatap Jongdae—orang yang tadi berteriak—dengan tatapan malu yang kentara.

Jongdae sejenak berdeham kikuk, lalu bicara, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, Jongin. Setelah ini kita ada jadwal operasi bersama." Pemuda itu secara bergantian menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kalian ingin berbuat mesum, pastikan pintu ruangan ini terkunci. Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk melakukannya disini. Aku sangat ingin memiliki keponakan, ngomong-ngomong."

Dan sang direktur rumah sakit langsung pergi begitu saja setelah selesai bicara. Sang direktur meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan canggung.

"A-aku harus ke ruang operasi sekarang," ucap Jongin sembari memakai kacamatanya kembali. Pria itu tak menatap Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

"Y-ya, sebaiknya kau segera pergi," Kyungsoo menimpali, juga tanpa menatap Jongin sedikitpun.

Setelah mengangguk kecil, Jongin pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa bicara lagi.

Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sepeninggal suaminya. Gadis itu menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak heboh pasca kejadian tak terduga tadi. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

Malam hari adalah saat dimana orang-orang berkumpul setelah seharian beraktivitas. Malam ini Keluarga Kim juga berkumpul di ruang makan dan menyantap makan malam mereka bersama.

Meskipun sibuk, Jongdae dan Jongin hanya bekerja di rumah sakit sampai sebelum jam makan malam tiba. Sudah menjadi aturan tak tertulis di Keluarga Kim bahwa seluruh anggota keluarganya harus turut serta dalam acara makan malam setiap harinya.

Hari ini pun sama, Jongdae dan Jongin berkumpul bersama keluarga kecil mereka di ruang makan. Di tempat itu juga ada Kyungsoo sebagai anggota Keluarga Kim yang baru.

Acara makan malam sudah dimulai sejak tadi, tapi saat ini sang Nyonya Kim justru menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian. "Kenapa kalian hanya makan sedikit dan terlihat tidak nafsu makan? Kalian juga diam saja dari tadi. Apa ada masalah?"

Nyonya Kim memang selalu peka pada kondisi di sekitarnya. Meskipun merupakan pribadi yang lembut, namun ada pula ketegasan dalam karakter sang ibu dua anak itu.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat semakin canggung karena pertanyaan itu. Apalagi saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari dua orang lainnya di meja makan yaitu Tuan Kim dan Jongdae.

Tapi Jongdae malah tertawa beberapa detik setelahnya, membuat dirinya berganti menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tuan Kim menegur putra sulungnya. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka berdua?" tanya kembali seraya telunjuknya menunjuk pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung menatap _horror_ pada sang kakak yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, tepatnya duduk di samping ibunya. Ia berusaha memberi kode pada kakaknya itu supaya tidak bicara macam-macam.

Tapi sayang, tatapan tajam Jongin hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Jongdae. Kakak kandung Jongin itu dengan santainya bicara, "Mereka seperti itu karena tadi siang aku mengganggu mereka, Ayah."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu. Jongdae benar-benar akan mempermalukan mereka.

"Apa? Kau mengganggu mereka?" Tuan Kim bertanya lagi.

"Iya, Ayah. Aku mengganggu mereka." Dengan jahil Jongdae menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya. "Tadi siang aku ingin mengingatkan Jongin bahwa ia ada jadwal operasi. Aku masuk ke ruangannya, dan yang aku temukan adalah..." Jongdae sengaja menggantung ucapannya untuk menggoda dua adiknya. "Aku menemukan mereka berdua sedang... Ehm... Kau tahu maksudku 'kan, Ayah?"

Tuan Kim menatap putra sulungnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia berusaha mencari makna tersembunyi di balik ucapan tidak jelas putranya itu.

Tapi kemudian sang Tuan Besar membulatkan mata, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jongin. "Jongin, kau melakukannya di ruang kerjamu?" Sang pria tua tak mendapatkan jawaban, dan pria itu kembali bersuara, "Astaga, Jongin! Bagaimana kalau ada pegawai yang melihat? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau ada pasien yang melihat? Citra rumah sakit pasti akan hancur, Jongin!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Meskipun hal yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang tidaklah sesuai dengan fakta yang ada, tapi mereka tidak mampu menyangkal tuduhan yang diarahkan pada mereka. Mereka terlalu malu.

Di sisi lain, Nyonya Kim justru mengulum senyum. Wanita itu tentu juga tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Sudahlah, sayang," wanita itu menenangkan suaminya. "Kau marah-marah begitu seperti kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu saja."

Dan Jongdae tertawa keras mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Jadi, Ayah dan Ibu juga pernah melakukannya di ruang kerja Ayah? Ya ampun, Jongin benar-benar menuruni darah Ayah."

Kini Tuan Kim yang wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat. Ia tak menyangka kini dirinya yang ditertawakan, dan penyebabnya adalah istrinya sendiri yang terlalu jujur di depan anak-anaknya.  
"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan acara makannya," akhirnya itu ucapan final dari sang kepala keluarga.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega karena pembicaraan memalukan itu tak lagi diperpanjang.

* * *

Suasana canggung di meja makan berlanjut hingga ke dalam kamar. Sebenarnya, suasana canggung itu sudah ada sejak peristiwa di rumah sakit tadi siang. Setelah kejadian itu, kecanggungan tak pernah mau enyah dari sekitar mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan terus saling diam sejak kejadian itu.

Padahal sebelumnya hanya Jongin yang canggung, tapi kejadian tadi siang membuat Kyungsoo tertular virus canggung Jongin. Mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka kalau mereka terus-terusan seperti itu?

Dan sekarang kecanggungan itu mendominasi suasana kamar. Ini adalah malam kedua sejak mereka resmi menikah, tapi malam ini mereka lebih canggung daripada malam sebelumnya.

"Aku akan tidur di lantai malam ini," Jongin akhirnya memecah keheningan. Di tangannya sudah bertengger setumpuk selimut yang akan ia gunakan sebagai alas untuk tidur di lantai.

Tak seperti malam sebelumnya, malam ini Kyungsoo memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui keinginan Jongin. Ia sendiri tidak ingin tidur satu ranjang dengan Jongin setelah semua yang terjadi—ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar berdekatan dengan suaminya itu.

Dan akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu tidak tidur satu ranjang. Kyungsoo tidur di ranjang, sedangkan Jongin tidur di atas lantai. Mereka berdua tak langsung memejamkan mata. Mereka sama-sama memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Sungguh, semuanya sangat tidak terduga. Apalagi, Jongdae tadi malah memperburuk keadaan. Sekarang kedua orang tua mereka pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Semuanya benar-benar salah Jongdae.

Akhirnya malam itu mereka berdua tidur dengan ganjalan pikiran di kepala masing-masing.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum juga mengalami perbaikan meskipun beberapa hari telah berlalu.

Nanti malam adalah malam reuni sekolah mereka, dan Kyungsoo pikir, mungkin mereka tidak akan jadi pergi bersama karena hubungan mereka tak kunjung membaik.

Kyungsoo dengan lemas menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kerja Jongin. Jongin hari ini sangat sibuk dengan urusan pasien, dan hari ini mereka berdua sama sekali belum bertemu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu Jongin sibuk di rumah sakit. Itu menjadi salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka tak kunjung membaik.

Kepala Kyungsoo yang tadi terjatuh lemas di atas meja langsung terangkat begitu telinga gadis itu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata bulat gadis itu melihat bahwa Jongin lah yang memasuki ruangan. Wajah Jongin tampak berantakan, menunjukkan bahwa pria itu kelelahan.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya di kursi Jongin, lalu bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara Jongin menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan canggung menoleh ke arah Jongin, lalu menjawab, "Aku akan mencari minum untukmu. Kau pasti haus, 'kan?"

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu bergerak untuk duduk di kursinya. "Aku tadi sudah minum," ucapnya. "Sebaiknya kau duduk. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Kyungsoo sejenak merasa ragu, tapi akhirnya gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jongin. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita," Jongin memulai. "Aku tahu, kita sama-sama merasa canggung karena peristiwa beberapa hari lalu. Tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Orang tua kita bisa curiga kalau hubungan kita tak kunjung membaik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau benar," ucapnya singkat.

"Jadi, kau setuju kalau kita memperbaiki semuanya? Aku juga merasa aneh setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo. Tapi kita tidak bisa terus bersikap kaku satu sama lain."

"Kau benar, Jongin. Kita memang harus memperbaiki semuanya."

"Ya. Dan, kau tahu 'kan kalau saat itu aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam padamu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin tertarik padaku."

"Karena aku _homo?"_

"Tidak, tapi karena aku tak menarik."

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah pembicaraan itu. Dua orang itu sama-sama berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jongin sebetulnya menyesal. Kalau tempo hari ia tidak iseng menggoda Kyungsoo, pasti hubungan mereka akan tetap normal-normal saja. Gara-gara tingkah isengnya itu, ia sendiri jadi merasa sangat canggung pada Kyungsoo. Ia belum pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Biasanya hanya Taemin yang mampu membuatnya gugup dan salah tingkah, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mampu melakukan hal yang sama?

Setelah beberapa menit diselimuti keheningan, barulah Jongin kembali bicara, "Nanti malam kita jadi pergi ke acara reuni. Kau mau membeli gaun baru?"

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia tak menyangka jika mereka berdua akan tetap pergi ke reuni sekolah setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan meminjam gaun milik Minseok _Eonni_ saja untuk nanti malam."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Dan nanti aku ingin pulang ke rumahku karena Minseok _Eonni_ akan membantuku bersiap. Nanti malam kau bisa menjemputku di rumahku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Meskipun sudah saling sepakat untuk mengikis kecanggungan, namun dua orang itu tetap belum bisa bersikap biasa. Mereka berdua tetap bicara formal seperti dengan orang asing.

* * *

Kyungsoo tengkurap di atas ranjangnya. Ia frustrasi karena ia tetap merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin belum sepenuhnya membaik. Ia belum merasa nyaman kalau harus pergi berdua dengan Jongin, apalagi harus pergi menemui kawan lama mereka dulu.

Minseok hanya bisa memandang iba adik tirinya itu. "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Soo," ucapnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, _Eonni._ Aku terjebak dalam situasi ini karena kau memaksaku untuk membantu Jongin," dengan lemas Kyungsoo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang.

Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Minseok. Iya, semua masalahnya dengan Jongin. Ia tentu juga menceritakan insiden di rumah sakit yang menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Jongin memburuk.

Tapi Minseok justru merespon dengan kalem. Ia berkata bahwa mungkin Jongin sebenarnya tertarik pada Kyungsoo karena Jongin hampir saja melakukan hal yang _tidak-tidak_ di ruang kerjanya. Hipotesis itu tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke acara reuni nanti malam. Katakan pada Jongin kalau aku sakit. Kalau perlu, katakan padanya kalau penyakitku menular dan ia tak bisa menemuiku lagi."

Kali ini Minseok terkekeh. Adiknya memang seperti itu kalau sedang panik. Adiknya itu akan mengoceh tidak logis, dan ia hanya akan mengacuhkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan gaun untukmu, jadi setelah itu aku akan membantumu berdandan."

"Kau tidak mendengarku, _Eonni?_ Aku tidak ingin pergi ke—

"Aku mendengarmu, Kyungsoo. Tapi kau tetap harus pergi."

Ucapan Minseok tampaknya bersifat final karena gadis itu langsung keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

* * *

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Keluarga Do. Pria itu tampak tampan dalam balutan jas semi formal berwarna biru tua, tapi wajahnya terlihat menyiratkan keraguan.

Sebelum ia tiba di tempat itu, ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu tak membalas pesannya. Apa Kyungsoo tak jadi pergi bersamanya ke acara reuni?

Pemikiran itu menghantui Jongin, tapi pemuda itu berusaha menepisnya, lantas ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan langkah ragu ia berjalan ke pintu depan rumah Keluarga Do.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu, tangan pemuda tinggi itu terulur untuk menekan bel, dan ia menunggu sampai pintu dibuka dari dalam.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Minseok membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya," gadis imut itu menyambut Jongin dengan riang. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan _Princess_ Do untukmu."

Jongin hanya bisa terbengong saat kakak tiri Kyungsoo itu tiba-tiba melesat pergi meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan tidak dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk. Apa keluarga Kyungsoo semuanya memang aneh? Dan, apa yang dikatakannya tadi? _Princess_ Do? Sepertinya sebutan itu tidak layak untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak cukup cantik untuk disebut sebagai _Prin—_

Astaga! Kyungsoo ternyata cantik sekali!

Gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun di samping Minseok. Berjalan ke arah Jongin yang masih terpaku dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Padahal penampilan Kyungsoo hanya sederhana. Gaun selutut berlengan pendek dan berwarna _silver_ yang dikenakan Kyungsoo bukanlah gaun mewah dengan detail rumit maupun dengan taburan berlian. Tatanan rambut Kyungsoo yang digelung di belakang juga bukan tatanan rambut _stylist_ profesional. Bahkan, sepasang anting panjang yang menghiasi telinga Kyungsoo juga hanya berlian imitasi.

Tapi kesederhanaan Kyungsoo menghadirkan kecantikan alami seperti seorang dewi. Kyungsoo memang berdandan cantik saat hari pernikahan mereka, tapi baru malam ini Jongin benar-benar melihat kecantikan Kyungsoo.

"Halo, _Prince_ Kim~ apa kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok menggoda Jongin dengan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu. Dalam hati, Minseok tertawa keras. Pemuda setengah _homo_ seperti Jongin ternyata bisa juga terpesona oleh kecantikan seorang gadis.

"A-ah... Iya, _Noona._ Aku baik-baik saja," Jongin menjawab.

Kali ini Minseok tersenyum seraya menyerahkan tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi ia genggam kepada Jongin. "Jaga adikku dengan baik, oke? Kalau tidak, aku akan menyandera kakakmu yang tampan itu dan kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Ancaman macam apa itu? Mungkin pertanyaan itu yang hadir di benak Jongin. Baginya tak masalah jika tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jongdae. Minseok seharusnya menggunakan ancaman yang lebih mengerikan.

Tapi Jongin akhirnya mengangguk dengan asal, lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit ragu. Tangan itu kini berada dalam genggamannya, dan ternyata rasanya sangat pas, seolah saling melengkapi. Tangan Taemin bahkan tidak sesempurna ini jika dipasangkan dengan tangannya.

Memutuskan untuk menanggalkan pemikiran-pemikirannya, Jongin akhirnya pamit undur diri, lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan berangkat ke tempat acara reuni diselenggarakan.

* * *

Reuni sekolah mereka diadakan di halaman sekolah yang luas. Acara itu sengaja diadakan di lingkungan sekolah supaya para alumni dapat bernostalgia di tempat belajar mereka selama tiga tahun itu.

Acara itu berkonsep semi formal karena juga dihadiri oleh para guru, meskipun jumlah guru yang dulu mengajar mereka juga tinggal sedikit sekarang. Kebanyakan sudah digantikan oleh guru baru karena faktor usia.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di sekolah lama mereka, dan keduanya berjalan beriringan. Jongin memutuskan untuk tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo karena mereka datang sebagai sepasang suami istri, dan tentu akan terlihat aneh jika mereka terlihat tidak akur.

Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman, tapi ia tetap mencoba terlihat biasa. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia dan Jongin hanya saling diam, jadi sekarang lebih baik ia juga tetap diam.

Sekolah yang sekarang ia datangi telah menjadi saksi dari permusuhannya dengan Jongin, dan mau tak mau kenangan-kenangan lama kembali bersahutan di kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Masa remajanya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh hal konyol.

"Hai, Jongin!" itu suara Ravi, sahabat lama Jongin yang dulu menjadi _partner in crime_ -nya saat melakukan kenakalan.

"Hai juga untukmu, Ravi!" Jongin memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, teman-teman satu geng mereka turut bergabung dengan mereka, dan Kyungsoo semakin merasa tak nyaman meskipun Jongin terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Kabar pernikahanmu dengan _Dumb_ Kyungsoo ini begitu mengejutkan kami, Jongin."

Salah satu teman Jongin bicara. Kyungsoo mengingat nama teman Jongin itu. Park Chanyeol, itulah namanya. _Troublemaker_ sekolah mereka yang tinggal kelas hingga dua kali sehingga ia menjadi satu angkatan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memang dikenal sebagai siswa nakal dengan mulut yang tajam dan suka bicara seenaknya, makanya Kyungsoo tidak kaget saat pria tinggi itu menghinanya lagi.

"Ia istriku, Park. Hormati dia, dan kau akan selamat dari hantamanku," Jongin menonjok ringan bahu Chanyeol, dan teman-temannya tertawa.

Mereka semua terus mengobrol, tapi mereka tak lagi menyinggung tentang Kyungsoo. Dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo merasa senang karena Jongin benar-benar melindunginya di depan teman-temannya.

Tapi kesenangan Kyungsoo terganggu saat matanya menangkap satu sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Sosok gadis dengan _mini dress_ berwarna merah muda itu masih saja terlihat cantik, bahkan mungkin justru semakin cantik. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah Jongin.

"Kau semakin tampan saja, Jongin," gadis itu berujar ketika sudah sampai di depan Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan acara mengobrolnya dengan teman-temannya, lalu beralih menatap si gadis yang baru saja bicara.

Mata Jongin menelusuri penampilan gadis itu dari atas ke bawah, dan gadis itu tentu terlihat percaya diri karena penampilannya memang sangat sempurna. Wajah cantik, rambut lurus yang indah, bentuk tubuh proporsional, dan gaya berpakaian yang sangat modis.

"Kau... Kang Seulgi?" Jongin bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ah, aku senang karena kau masih mengingat mantan kekasihmu ini, Jongin."

Ya, gadis cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai itu adalah mantan kekasih Jongin saat SMP dulu. Sekarang gadis itu berprofesi sebagai model, jadi tak heran jika penampilannya semakin sempurna.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat kecil saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Ia kalah cantik, kalah tinggi, kalah pintar, dan kalah segalanya. Seulgi sejak dulu adalah gadis populer, sedangkan ia adalah gadis jelek nan bodoh yang hanya pantas menghuni sudut ruang tergelap.

Mungkin sebenarnya Seulgi adalah gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh Jongin sebelum Jongin bertemu Taemin. Ya, pasti Seulgi adalah gadis yang dimaksud oleh Minseok, dan Seulgi adalah gadis yang bisa mengubah orientasi seksual Jongin menjadi normal kembali.

Pemikiran itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya supaya terlepas dari genggaman Jongin. Jongin tentu kaget dengan tindakan Kyungsoo itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo dengan melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain, Jongin," Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Ia sedikit salah tingkah ketika Seulgi meliriknya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau bisa mengobrol dengan Seulgi- _ssi_ dan yang lainnya disini. Aku akan mencari teman-temanku di tempat lain."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Jongin, Kyungsoo segera melarikan diri dari sisi Jongin. Jongin masih terus memandang kepergian Kyungsoo, tapi suara Seulgi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang ke acara ini, Jongin. Kau adalah alasanku untuk datang kesini, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Dan setelahnya, Jongin mengobrol dengan Seulgi, _berdua_.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Selamat pagi! Sesuai janji, aku memberikan satu update hari ini^^**

 **Di chapter 2 banyak yang berkomentar kalo Jongin canggung banget sama Kyungsoo gara2 dia udah ada rasa. Tapi sebenarnya dia canggung itu murni karena dia udah lama nggak deket sama cewek. Jadi ya dia ngrasa aneh gitu waktu harus deket sama Kyungsoo. Kan dia terlalu lama jadi gay. Wkwk~**

 **Oke, segitu dulu ya hari ini. Mungkin besok atau besok lusa aku bakal update the last chapter. Hari ini ada orang ketiga, dan besok juga ada. Coba tebak, siapa yang bakal bikin Jongin cemburu di chapter depan? Atau malah Jongin nggak cemburu sama sekali dan balikan sama Seulgi? Yaah~ sad ending dong? Haha. Pengen lihat review-nya dulu deh buat menentukan endingnya. Sad atau Happy?**

 **See you next time~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	4. Chapter 4 First Love

**[4/4]**

 **Previous chapter:**

 _"Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain, Jongin," Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Ia sedikit salah tingkah ketika Seulgi meliriknya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau bisa mengobrol dengan Seulgi-ssi dan yang lainnya disini. Aku akan mencari teman-temanku di tempat lain."_

 _Tanpa menunggu respon dari Jongin, Kyungsoo segera melarikan diri dari sisi Jongin. Jongin masih terus memandang kepergian Kyungsoo, tapi suara Seulgi mengalihkan perhatiannya._

 _"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang ke acara ini, Jongin. Kau adalah alasanku untuk datang kesini, kalau kau ingin tahu."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Jongin mengobrol dengan Seulgi, berdua._

..

 **And this is the last chapter**

* * *

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus pergi kemana setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jongin. Tadi ia berkata bahwa ia akan pergi menemui teman-temannya, tapi sebenarnya ia tak memiliki banyak teman saat SMP. Memangnya siapa yang ingin berteman dengan anak _udik_ seperti Kyungsoo? Hanya sedikit orang yang mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis yang dulu memakai kacamata tebal itu.

Jadi akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menepi dari keramaian. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang lumayan sepi, namun tidak gelap karena terdapat lampu yang menyinari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian disana, merenungi nasibnya yang tak bisa dikatakan baik. Dan ia pun tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya malam ini mendadak terasa sangat buruk.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat seorang pria berkemeja putih berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo harus menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa mengenali sosok itu. "Kau... Im Hyunsik?"

Dan pria yang dikenali Kyungsoo sebagai Im Hyunsik itu tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. "Oh ya ampun! Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo!"

Dua orang itu berpelukan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. Hyunsik adalah satu-satunya teman dekat Kyungsoo selama masa SMP-nya. Hyunsik yang terbilang populer itu mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan siswa biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Soo," tutur Hyunsik sembari mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Aku berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Hyunsik dengan jahil mengacak tatanan rambut Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau tetap saja pendek. Postur tubuhmu yang tetap pendek itulah yang membuatku langsung bisa mengenalimu tadi."

"Kau menghinaku, huh?"

Hyunsik tertawa karena teman dekatnya berhasil ia pancing emosinya. "Aku hanya bercanda," tuturnya setelah puas tertawa. "Tapi, Soo, aku merasa sakit hati karena kau menikah tanpa mengundangku. Kau sudah melupakanku, huh?"

Kyungsoo langsung merasa bersalah mendengar penuturan Hyunsik. "Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak mengundang banyak orang saat itu. Dan kudengar kau sekarang bekerja dan tinggal menetap di Jepang, makanya aku tidak mengundangmu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Kau itu dari dulu memang tidak pernah mau merepotkan orang lain." Hyunsik menghela nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi melihat suamimu mengobrol dengan Seulgi berdua saja. Kau mengizinkannya?"

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan Hyunsik. Tadi saat ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin, teman-teman Jongin yang lain masih ada bersama Jongin, dan Jongin tidak hanya mengobrol berdua saja dengan Seulgi. Tapi apa tadi yang dikatakan oleh Hyunsik? Jongin mengobrol berdua dengan Seulgi? Mungkin Jongin benar-benar masih menyimpan perasaan untuk wanita itu.

Meskipun merasa kecewa, Kyungsoo tetap mencoba tersenyum. "Aku memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk bernostalgia. Aku adalah istri terbaik di dunia, 'kan?"

"Istri terbaik di dunia, katamu? Kau itu bodoh atau apa, huh? Mana ada istri yang mengizinkan suaminya untuk berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya?"

"Ada, aku contohnya."

Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo membuat Hyunsik menghela nafas berat. Ia tak mengerti pada jalan pikiran temannya itu. Tapi selanjutnya ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo lebih dalam, dan ia mengerti sesuatu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberinya izin kalau memang kau tidak rela." Kyungsoo menatap Hyunsik dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, dan Hyunsik bicara lagi, "Awalnya aku tak percaya saat orang-orang berpikiran bahwa kau menikah dengan Jongin karena kau mencintainya, tapi sekarang aku percaya pada pendapat orang-orang itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintai Jongin, Soo. Jangan bilang, kau belum menyadari hal itu?"

Kyungsoo terpaku. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa ia jatuh hati pada pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Jongin adalah pria yang pernah ia benci, dan tak mungkin rasa benci itu berubah menjadi cinta. Atau, mungkinkah itu terjadi? Orang bilang, batas antara cinta dan benci itu hanya tipis.

Lamunan Kyungsoo terbuyarkan oleh tepukan ringan di bahunya. Ia kembali menatap Hyunsik, dan pria itu tersenyum padanya. "Seorang istri yang baik akan selalu berusaha untuk mempertahankan suaminya, bukannya merelakannya untuk orang lain. Seorang istri yang baik harus berusaha membahagiakan suaminya dengan cara selalu berada di sisinya, bukannya malah pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang, kembalilah padanya, atau kau akan menyesal."

Kyungsoo merasa sepertu _déjà vu_. Kakaknya juga pernah menasehatinya tentang penyesalan jika ia berpisah dengan Jongin, dan baru saja Hyunsik juga menasehatinya dengan hal serupa.

Antara sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri, lalu berlari meninggalkan Hyunsik tanpa sepatah katapun. Gadis itu kembali mendekati keramaian, mencoba mencari seorang pria tinggi nan tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Kyungsoo terus mencari dan mencari, namun sosok tampan itu tak kunjung ia temukan. Ia melihat teman-teman Jongin, tapi mereka tak lagi bersama Jongin. Ia juga melihat Seulgi, tapi gadis cantik itu juga tak bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus kebingungan sampai akhirnya ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya.

"Kau mencari Jongin?" Ternyata Ravi yang menepuk bahunya dan juga bertanya padanya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Ravi bicara lagi, "Aku tadi melihatnya berlari ke halaman parkir. Kupikir ia sudah pulang bersamamu."

"J-Jongin sudah pulang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik kau mencarinya di halaman parkir. Siapa tahu ia menunggumu disana."

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengucap terimakasih, lalu segera berlari lagi ke halaman parkir mobil.

Perlu waktu beberapa menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk tiba di halaman parkir mobil. Gadis itu lalu melarikan matanya untuk menelusuri tempat itu, bermaksud mencari mobil suaminya. Dan Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum lega ketika ia menemukan mobil yang dikenalinya masih terparkir rapi di salah satu ruas parkir. Dengan segera gadis itu berlari mendekati mobil itu, lalu membuka pintunya. Beruntung, pintu mobil itu tidak dikunci.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ingin pulang? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Kyungsoo menghujani Jongin dengan pertanyaan sembari tangannya mengambil tisu untuk mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Selama beberapa saat ia tidak mendapat respon, dan ia membuka suara lagi, "Jongin?"

Mata Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin. Pria itu bersandar di kursinya dengan mata terpejam, tapi Kyungsoo yakin pria itu tidak sedang tidur.

Dan benar saja Jongin tidak sedang tidur, karena mata sang pria Kim perlahan terbuka, dan mata elang itu langsung menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan tajam. "Kau meninggalkanku karena ingin berduaan dengan pria itu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak karena Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada dingin. "A-apa?" ia hanya bisa bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Kau berduaan dengan seorang pria 'kan tadi? Berada di tempat yang sepi dan hanya berdua saja. Kau pikir itu pantas untuk wanita yang sudah bersuami?"

"Jongin, itu tak seperti yang kau—

"Cukup! Kita pulang sekarang."

"Jongin..."

Jongin tetap dengan pendiriannya, dan ia segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, kemudian melajukan mobil berwarna putih itu.

Selama perjalanan ia hanya diam, dan Kyungsoo di sampingnya pun hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin terus menatap ke depan dan fokus menyetir, tapi fokusnya terganggu saat ia mendeteksi keganjilan pada diri Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, dan ternyata tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat.

Jongin terkejut, dan ia segera menepikan mobilnya dan menghentikan laju mobil itu. Ia lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"K-kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya, tapi Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke arahnya, lalu ia mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu terkejut mendapati mata Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh benteng air mata yang belum menetes.

Itulah Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mudah menangis, dan ia sangat pandai menahan air matanya supaya tidak menetes. Tapi konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi saat menahan air mata adalah tubuhnya akan bergetar hebat seperti sekarang.

Jongin kaget bukan main saat menatap mata basah Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba dalam benaknya menyeruak sebuah memori yang sepertinya pernah ia alami. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat mata basah seperti milik Kyungsoo, tapi kapan? Seingatnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Gadis itu selalu kuat dan tegar meskipun dulu ia sering mem- _bully_ -nya.

Lalu dimana ia melihat pemandangan serupa seperti sekarang? Ataukah ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi? Mungkin iya. Tidak mungkin ia pernah mengalami saat-saat seperti ini sebelumnya.

Memilih untuk menepis kebingungannya, Jongin akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit gadis itu. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu. Aku tadi kesal karena kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk duduk berduaan dengan pria lain. Kau seperti tidak menghargaiku, itu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku meninggalkanmu karena ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Seulgi. Kau menginginkan hal itu, 'kan?"

Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Jadi, tadi Kyungsoo sengaja meninggalkannya karena faktor Seulgi? Bahkan Jongin tidak berpikiran sampai kesana.

Mungkin Jongin juga yang berlebihan. Tadi setelah ia mengobrol dengan Seulgi, ia buru-buru mencari Kyungsoo. Dan ketika ia sudah menemukan gadis itu, ia terkejut karena ternyata Kyungsoo tidak sendirian. Gadis itu sedang berduaan dengan seorang pria yang ia ketahui bernama Hyunsik.

Jongin memang berlebihan. Padahal Kyungsoo dan Hyunsik tidak melakukan apapun tadi, tapi ia malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa semarah itu.

Setelah Kyungsoo sudah lebih tenang, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegangi dua bahu Kyungsoo. "Lebih baik kita melupakan semuanya." Pria itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Kyungsoo. "Aku janji tidak akan marah-marah seperti tadi lagi. Kau mau memaafkanku, 'kan?"

Senyum tipis akhirnya terkembang di bibir Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jongin. "Aku memaafkanmu, Jongin."

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama sudah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Keduanya berbaring bersisian di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi dua insan itu belum juga mengatupkan kelopak mata mereka meskipun menit demi menit terlalui. Mereka masih betah berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa saling bicara. Itu adalah kali pertama mereka merasa nyaman meskipun tak ada yang berbicara. Biasanya mereka merasa canggung jika terjebak dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Jadi..." tiba-tiba Jongin memecah keheningan. "Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

Pertanyaan Jongin terdengar ambigu di telinga Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Samar-samar Jongin menghela nafas. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Hyunsik? Aku yakin kalian memiliki hubungan khusus sejak SMP dulu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kerasnya ia memukulku hanya karena aku mencuri seragam sekolahmu dan menggantung seragam itu di tiang bendera usai pelajaran olah raga. Ia selalu melindungimu, jadi pasti hubungan kalian istimewa."

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil begitu ia memahami kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu ternyata masih mempermasalahkan pertemuannya dengan Hyunsik di acara reuni tadi. "Kami hanya berteman dekat sejak dulu." Bisa Kyungsoo lihat Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi tidak puas, jadi gadis itu melanjutkan, "Terserah saja kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah faktanya. Hyunsik sekarang sudah memiliki istri dan seorang anak di Jepang, jadi mana mungkin ia memiliki hubungan spesial denganku?"

Ah, jadi begitu rupanya? Jongin tiba-tiba merasa malu karena ia sudah menuduh Kyungsoo dengan tuduhan yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya. Berarti, kemarahannya tadi hanya sia-sia, ya? Tidak seharusnya ia marah dan terbawa emosi seperti tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Aku tahu kau lelah," Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu menimpali, "Kau juga harus tidur. Selamat malam, Jongin."

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo."

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo mulai memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang gadis itu memunggunginya. Rasa kantuk belum juga menghampiri pemuda itu, bahkan ketika telinganya mulai mendengar hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur. Itu artinya, Kyungsoo sudah tidur.

Jongin justru bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu berjalan menuju samping ranjang tempat Kyungsoo tidur. Ia berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo, lalu mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama. "Kenapa semakin lama aku semakin merasa tak asing denganmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jongin berbisik lirih, menyuarakan hal yang mengganggu benaknya sejak beberapa hari lalu, tepatnya sejak Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipinya dan berkata padanya bahwa ia akan membantunya supaya tidak merasa canggung lagi. Sejak saat itu, Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo tidaklah asing baginya.

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas, dan pandangan matanya teralih pada sebuah bingkai foto yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sebuah harta karun. Ya, itu adalah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat foto mesranya bersama Taemin. Jongin lalu bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya tadi, kemudian mengambil bingkai foto berwarna emas itu. "Maafkan aku, Taemin- _ah_..." kembali pemuda itu berbisik lirih, kali ini sembari mengusap wajah Taemin dalam bingkai foto di tangannya. Entah apa maksud dari kata maaf yang meluncur dari bibir tebalnya.

* * *

Pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun saat di kamar hanya ada dirinya saja. Kyungsoo sempat kaget karena Jongin tak ada di sampingnya. Seingatnya, tadi malam mereka tidur satu ranjang setelah mereka pulang dari acara reuni.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu mengingat kejadian semalam. Bisa-bisanya ia hampir menumpahkan air mata hanya karena Jongin marah padanya, padahal biasanya air matanya itu mahal sekali harganya sampai-sampai ia jarang menangis.

Kyungsoo juga ingat bahwa tadi malam ia dan Jongin sempat mengobrol sebelum ia terlelap ke alam mimpi. Ia sekarang lega karena hubungan mereka sudah benar-benar membaik. Mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi, dan Jongin juga sudah tidak marah padanya. Semua kecanggungan dan amarah sudah dilebur oleh tautan jari kelingking mereka semalam.

Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah terlalu lama bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang. Hari sepertinya sudah cukup siang karena Jongin sudah tidak ada di kamar. Jongin pasti sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit, dan itu artinya, Kyungsoo terlambat.

Eh? APA? KYUNGSOO TERLAMBAT?

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari hal itu, dan gadis itu segera bangkit dari ranjang. Ia baru akan melangkah untuk menuju ke lemari pakaian saat matanya menangkap pemandangan secarik kertas berwarna kuning cerah bertengger di atas meja nakas.

Dengan kening berkerut, Kyungsoo mengambil kertas itu, lalu membaca isinya.

 _Selamat pagi..._

 _Kau bisa berangkat siang hari ini karena tidak ada hal yang harus kau kerjakan. Jangan lupa sarapan, dan jika kau ingin berangkat ke rumah sakit, mintalah sopir untuk mengantarmu. Kau tidak perlu naik taksi. Mengerti?_

 _Sampai jumpa di rumah sakit~_

 _Jongin^^_

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul usai membaca catatan yang ditulis oleh Jongin. Gadis itu meletakkan surat itu kembali ke atas nakas, dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Bingkai foto Jongin dan Taemin...kenapa tidak ada disini?" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih karena ia masih _shock._ Selama ia menjadi penghuni kamar Jongin, tak pernah sekalipun bingkai foto itu luput dari meja nakas di samping ranjang Jongin. Tapi kenapa sekarang bingkai foto berwarna emas itu tiba-tiba menghilang?

Kyungsoo sekarang panik. Ia tahu bahwa foto itu sangat berarti bagi Jongin, dan ia yakin Jongin akan sangat marah kalau sampai foto itu hilang. Jangan-jangan, foto itu tidak sengaja dibuang oleh asisten rumah tangga yang membersihkan kamar ini?

Kyungsoo semakin panik, dan ia bergegas keluar dari kamar. Ia menuruni anak tangga dan berlari mendekati seorang _maid_ yang sedang menyapu lantai. "Bibi Lee!" gadis berambut hitam itu sedikit berteriak, dan sang asisten rumah tangga menoleh dengan kaget. "Apa Bibi tahu dimana bingkai foto berwarna emas yang biasanya berada di atas meja nakas di kamar Tuan Muda?"

"Maaf, Nona Muda, saya tidak tahu dimana bingkai foto itu. Saat membersihkan kamar Tuan Muda, saya tidak berani menyentuh barang berharga milik Tuan Muda."

Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa dan menjadi semakin panik. Gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Bibi Lee dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Di tempat itu ada ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang sedang duduk santai.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah bangun? Jongin tadi bilang pada Ibu bahwa mungkin kau bangun siang karena semalam kalian pulang malam. Kenapa sekarang sudah bangun, hm?" Ibu mertuanya bertanya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sang ibu mertua. "Saya tadi sebenarnya ingin langsung mandi dan berangkat bekerja, Ibu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang, jadi saya mencarinya dulu."

"Sesuatu yang hilang? Apa itu?" kali ini ayah mertuanya yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo menjadi gugup karena pertanyaan pria tua itu. "Y-yang hilang adalah fo-foto Jongin saat bersama m-mantan kekasihnya, Ayah."

Rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan hal itu karena ia tahu bahwa orang tua Jongin membenci hubungan menyimpang Jongin dan Taemin.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, wajah ayah dan ibu mertuanya menjadi muram. Mereka berdua pasti tidak suka mendengar segala hal tentang mantan kekasih Jongin.

"Kami tidak tahu dimana foto itu, Kyungsoo. Mungkin Jongin memindahkannya ke tempat lain. Kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi," ibu mertuanya yang akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Ah, begitu ya? Saya tadi hanya takut Jongin akan merasa sedih. Foto itu sangat berharga untuknya, jadi ia pasti akan sedih kalau foto itu hilang."

Kali ini ayah dan ibu mertuanya justru tersenyum. "Jongin ternyata memilih istri yang tepat," Ayah Jongin yang menimpali. "Kau sangat peduli pada perasaan Jongin. Kami menitipkan Jongin padamu, Kyungsoo. Kami harap kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia."

Kyungsoo mau tak mau merona mendengar perkataan ayah mertuanya. Ia tak ada pilihan lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, ia masih memikirkan bingkai foto Jongin yang mendadak lenyap.

* * *

Kyungsoo tiba di rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk. Ia belum tenang karena bingkai foto Jongin belum juga ketemu sampai sekarang.

Bagaimana kalau Jongin menuduhnya sebagai orang yang menghilangkan bingkai foto itu? Hari ini hanya Kyungsoo yang berada di kamar, jadi bisa saja Jongin menuduh Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar _clueless_ mengenai keberadaan benda itu. Seingatnya, tadi malam bingkai foto berwarna emas itu masih bertengger di atas meja nakas, tapi tadi pagi benda itu sudah hilang. Tidak mungkin 'kan ada yang mencuri benda seperti itu?

Kyungsoo benar-benar frustrasi sekarang. Gadis itu sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ke ruang kerja Jongin, tapi langkah kakinya otomatis terhenti saat ia baru sampai di dekat ruang operasi. Ia melihat sesuatu di tempat itu, dan ia sampai memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan apakah ia salah lihat atau tidak.

Tapi objek yang ia amati tak juga berubah wujud meskipun matanya sudah memicing. Objek itu tetaplah sama. Disana, tepat di depan ruang operasi, Jongin berdiri berhadapan dengan Seulgi. Seulgi tampak mengoceh tak jelas, sedangkan Jongin terlihat tak nyaman berdekatan dengan wanita itu.

Ah, kenapa Kyungsoo baru menyadari hal itu? Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau Jongin tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan Seulgi? Ternyata ia salah menduga. Sepertinya, Jongin sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada gadis itu.

Dan tiba-tiba nasehat Minseok dan Hyunsik menyeruak ke permukaan. Kyungsoo mengingat nasehat yang dikemukakan oleh dua orang yang dekat dengannya itu. Ia ingat, ia mungkin akan menyesal kalau melepaskan Jongin begitu saja.

Dengan tekad yang menggebu, Kyungsoo berjalan lagi mendekati objek yang ia tuju, dan ia langsung memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah Jongin dan Seulgi. Ia membelakangi Jongin dan menghadap Seulgi dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah pertanyaan diajukan oleh Kyungsoo dengan sinis.

Seulgi sempat kaget karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi, tapi gadis itu menjawab dengan percaya diri, "Aku menemui Jongin. Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Tentu saja itu masalah untukku. Jongin adalah suamiku, dan aku punya hak untuk mempermasalahkan pertemuan kalian."

"Ah, begitu ya? Tapi tadi malam kau meninggalkan Jongin untukku, dan itu artinya, kau menyerahkan Jongin padaku."

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bodoh, Seulgi- _ssi_. Tadi malam aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mengucap selamat tinggal pada Jongin, tapi sayangnya kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Jadi, sebaiknya sekarang aku mewakili Jongin untuk mengucap selamat tinggal padamu. _So, goodbye_ , Seulgi- _ssi_."

Dan tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin untuk pergi menjauhi Seulgi. Jongin sebenarnya masih _shock._ Ia sudah kaget sejak Kyungsoo datang, dan ia semakin kaget saat melihat sikap ganas Kyungsoo pada Seulgi. Ia tahu kalau sejak dulu Kyungsoo memiliki potensi untuk menjadi gadis beringas, tapi ia tetap kaget melihat keganasan Kyungsoo tadi.

Namun sikap Kyungsoo tadi mampu membuat Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ia ingin selalu berada di dekat gadis itu. Gadis unik itu selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman meskipun dulu mereka sempat saling merasa canggung.

* * *

 _BLAM!_

Pintu ruang kerja Jongin dibanting dengan kasar oleh Kyungsoo setelah ia dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan cekalannya dari tangan Jongin, dan gadis itu lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia tak menyangka akan mengamuk seperti tadi pada Seulgi. Tapi tadi ia benar-benar kesal, jadi wajar 'kan kalau ia marah begitu?

"Jadi kau mengizinkanku berangkat siang karena kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kucing liar itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa menatap ke arah Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kucing liar?" Ia melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya, lalu duduk di kursinya. "Seulgi terus mengejarku setelah pertemuan semalam. Itu salahmu karena kau membiarkanku mengobrol dengannya."

"Apa? Salahku? Wanita itu saja yang terlalu genit padamu! Dan, kau juga masih mau menanggapinya. Kau juga sama genitnya dengannya!"

"Dengan berat hati aku menanggapinya karena ia terus memaksa untuk bicara denganku. Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan itu? Kau cemburu, huh?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar karena pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin, dan wajah pria itu tampak begitu percaya diri. "Aku tidak cemburu!" Kyungsoo akhirnya menimpali setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Kau cemburu, Do Kyungsoo. Kalau kau tidak cemburu, kau tidak akan mengamuk seperti tadi, dan kau juga tidak akan menyeretku untuk men—

"AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!"

Jongin hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya polos setelah Kyungsoo membentaknya. Ya Tuhan, wanita itu benar-benar tak terduga. Wanita itu bahkan sekarang berpura-pura sibuk berkutat dengan majalah _fashion,_ padahal Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak tertarik pada _fashion._

Sulit sekali membuat Kyungsoo mengakui kecemburuannya, dan tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Jongin untuk membuat gadis itu mengaku. Tangan Jongin meraih botol air mineral di depannya, lalu membuka tutup botol itu. Dengan sengaja ia menumpahkan isi air mineral itu ke atas mejanya, dan... "Oops!" ia berpura-pura kaget. "Kyungsoo, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke mejaku. Bisa tolong kau bersihkan ini?"

Kyungsoo dengan malas menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan mau tak mau ia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang asisten. Gadis itu akhirnya berdiri, lalu mengambil beberapa helai tisu di atas meja, kemudian berjalan mendekati meja kerja Jongin.

Tumpahan airnya ternyata tepat berada di depan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo terpaksa berjalan memutari meja untuk membersihkannya. Ia terpaksa berdiri di samping Jongin supaya bisa mengelap genangan air itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, tumpahan air itu sudah dibersihkan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin menarik tangannya dari atas meja, tapi pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu dicekal oleh Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku," Kyungsoo mendesis menahan emosi.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi kau harus mengaku padaku kalau kau memang cemburu."

"Kau kekanakan."

"Memang."

Kyungsoo berusaha lepas dari cekalan tangan Jongin, tapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Cekalan tangan Jongin terlalu kuat.

"Tanganmu akan sakit kalau kau memaksakan diri. Lebih baik kau mengaku, dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

Mata Kyungsoo melotot ke arah Jongin. Gadis itu tak menduga Jongin akan memakai cara kotor untuk membuatnya mengaku.

Tapi, Kyungsoo juga tak bisa terus berbohong pada dirinya sendiri dan juga pada Jongin, 'kan? Ia memang cemburu, dan itu bukanlah sebuah dosa.

"Oke, aku memang cemburu! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Dan akhirnya cekalan tangan Jongin terlepas seiring dengan terkembangnya senyuman di bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lalu hendak melangkah menjauh dari Jongin karena ia sudah tak tahan berdekatan dengan pria menyebalkan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi usahanya gagal karena tiba-tiba saja Jongin berdiri dan memegangi kedua bahunya.

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, apalagi saat ini Jongin sedang menatapnya intens. "Katakan padaku," Jongin berbisik. "Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Pertanyaan konyol Jongin membuat dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. "Kau amnesia, ya? Tentu saja kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu. Kemarin kita bertemu, kemarin lusa juga bertemu, dan—

"Bukan itu maksudku," Jongin menyela. "Ada sesuatu pada dirimu yang terasa familiar bagiku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah gila, Jongin. Kita pernah bersekolah di sekolah yang sama belasan tahun silam, jadi tentu saja kita pernah bertemu."

"Bukan itu, Kyungsoo. Maksudku, kurasa kita pernah bertemu di waktu yang lain, waktu yang sangat lama. Mungkin kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin benar-benar sudah gila. Perkataan pria itu benar-benar tidak logis, dan itu membuat gadis itu tertawa. Sebenarnya apa isi kepala Jongin sampai-sampai pria itu memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal begitu?

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo," Jongin berujar dengan serius karena Kyungsoo malah terus tertawa. "Sepertinya kita benar-benar pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya, dan sepertinya di kehidupan itu aku...aku mencintaimu."

Dan pengakuan Jongin mampu membungkam mulut Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu berhenti tertawa. Sekarang gadis itu justru menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sudah cukup bercandanya? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Kim Jongin."

Rasa frustrasi mulai menggerogoti batin Jongin. Memangnya siapa yang bercanda? Sejak tadi Jongin serius. Sejak tadi Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tak bisa mempercayainya?

"Oke, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Lupakan tentang kehidupan masa lalu dan sebagainya. Aku benar-benar ingin bicara serius denganmu." Remasan tangan Jongin di bahu Kyungsoo menguat, mengindikasikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar serius. "Aku memang lelaki brengsek dengan orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Tapi, Kyungsoo, kau berhasil mengubahku. Kau... Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Pengakuan Jongin adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan hingga akhirnya Jongin melabuhkan hati pada dermaganya? Ia tak melakukan usaha apapun untuk mengubah orientasi seksual Jongin, tapi tiba-tiba Jongin berkata padanya bahwa ia berhasil mengubahnya.

Kyungsoo mencari celah dusta di mata Jongin, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Ia hanya menemukan ketulusan dan kejujuran pada mata yang kini menatapnya dengan intens itu.

"Kau... Kau serius?" pertanyaan yang sarat dengan nada tak percaya akhirnya disuarakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Taemin untuk mencintainya selamanya, tapi kau perlahan mencuri rasa cinta itu. Aku bahkan sudah tak memajang fotoku dengan Taemin lagi karena perasaanku sudah berubah. Aku juga tak mengerti, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan."

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar seolah kepalanya itu adalah sebuah bola bumi yang berputar pada porosnya. Apa Jongin sedang mempermainkannya? Tapi Jongin tak mungkin sampai menyingkirkan fotonya dengan Taemin kalau ia hanya ingin mempermainkan Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan! Ternyata Jongin sendiri yang menyingkirkan bingkai foto yang sejak tadi membuat Kyungsoo kelabakan?

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya lemas dan ingin pingsan, dan yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin, bersandar pada bahu itu. "Sepertinya aku akan gila, Jongin," gadis itu berujar lemah.

Jongin malah tersenyum, lalu ia melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh lemas Kyungsoo. "Aku sepertinya juga akan gila. Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi gila bersama-sama? Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo tertawa halus dalam pelukan Jongin. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya karena merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan pria itu. Ia merasa terlindungi, dan ia tak keberatan untuk mempercayakan dirinya kepada Jongin.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu. Ayo kita menjadi gila bersama-sama."

"Kau benar-benar menerima tawaranku?"

"Ya."

"Termasuk tawaranku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai istriku yang sebenarnya?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo sempat menegang karena pertanyaan Jongin, tapi kemudian tubuh itu kembali rileks dan ia menimpali, "Kau tidak pernah memberi penawaran itu padaku."

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan memberimu penawaran itu. Maukah kau menjadi istriku yang sesungguhnya?" akhirnya Jongin bertanya dengan serius, dan dadanya berdebar menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru tersenyum bahagia, lalu menjawab mantap, "Oke, kurasa itu bukan tawaran yang terlalu buruk."

Dan Jongin bisa tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Dua orang itu menikmati _moment_ membahagiakan yang akhirnya bisa mereka raih. Semuanya berjalan cepat dan sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi siapa yang membutuhkan keromantisan jika kebahagiaan sudah berada dalam genggaman? Romantisme hanyalah satu hal semu yang tak selamanya memberi kebahagiaan. Kini mereka sudah memiliki kebahagiaan yang nyata meskipun diraih dengan cara yang sangat sederhana.

* * *

"Kau lihat itu 'kan, _Noona?"_

Di depan pintu ruang kerja Jongin terdapat dua orang yang diam-diam mengintip. Dua orang itu adalah Jongdae dan Minseok. Jongdae tadi sengaja sedikit membuka pintu ruang kerja Jongin supaya mereka bisa mengintip, dan mereka berdua bisa melihat semua yang terjadi di dalam.

"Kau benar, Jongdae. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Jongdae menegakkan badannya yang tadi membungkuk, lalu menatap Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Tidak semua orang bisa berhasil dengan cinta pertama, tapi ada juga orang yang pada akhirnya bersatu dengan cinta pertamanya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah contohnya. Mereka melewati lika-liku kehidupan yang menghalangi persatuan cinta mereka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersatu. Itulah kekuatan cinta pertama."

"Ya, kau benar. Awalnya aku meragukan ceritamu tentang masa lalu mereka, tapi sekarang aku percaya. Walaupun mereka tetap tak mengingat cinta mereka di masa lalu, tapi mereka kembali menemukan cinta itu di masa sekarang. Bukankah itu indah?"

"Ya, itu benar-benar indah..."

* * *

 _Musim Dingin sedang mencapai puncaknya di Korea. Tak ada satupun orang yang berani keluar rumah tanpa memakai pakaian yang ditumpuk-tumpuk untuk menghangatkan badan. Semua orang takut berubah menjadi manusia salju jika bagian tubuh mereka dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja._

 _Di Musim Dingin kali ini, Jongin tepat berusia delapan tahun. Kemarin ulang tahunnya dirayakan di rumahnya, dan ia mendapatkan banyak kado dari teman sebayanya. Kemarin ia sempat bingung karena orang tuanya tidak memberinya kado. Saat ia menanyakan hal itu pada orang tuanya, mereka menjawab bahwa kado dari mereka akan diserahkan pada Jongin hari ini. Jongin menyambut hari ini dengan antusias. Ia pikir, ia akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa mainan ataupun sepeda, tapi ia salah total. Hadiah dari orang tuanya adalah kunjungan ke dokter gigi untuk mencabut dua giginya yang sudah goyang._

 _Jongin benar-benar kesal karena hal itu. Satu giginya baru saja dicabut, dan satu gigi yang lain kini menunggu giliran. Jongin tadi memang menolak ketika pamannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter gigi berkata bahwa dua gigi Jongin akan dieksekusi bersamaan. Jongin meminta pamannya untuk memberi kesempatan pada satu giginya untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Bocah kecil itu memang tak pernah kehabisan akal._

 _Jongin merasa bosan berada di ruang tunggu poli gigi, dan ia meminta izin pada ibunya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit. Selain mengenakan jaket tebal dan beanie, lelaki kecil itu juga memakai masker untuk menutupi giginya yang ompong karena baru saja dicabut. Ia merasa malu jika orang lain melihat kekosongan gigi depannya itu._

 _Langkah kaki kecil Jongin membawanya ke taman rumah sakit. Dari kejauhan ia melihat ada sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon, dan ia ingin duduk di bangku itu. Tadi ia sempat ragu karena ia melihat ada orang lain yang menempati bangku itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap bertahan pada niatannya._

 _Begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya, Jongin segera duduk di bangku itu, tepat di sebelah gadis kecil berambut panjang yang menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Jongin itu gampang merasa penasaran, dan ia penasaran karena gadis itu terus menunduk. Ditambah lagi, Jongin bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat._

 _"Halo?" Jongin menyapa dengan sedikit ragu._

 _Sapaan itu berhasil membuat si gadis kecil mengangkat kepalanya, tapi Jongin tetap tak berhasil melihat wajah gadis itu karena hampir seluruh wajah gadis itu terbenam dalam syal tebal yang melingkari lehernya. Satu-satunya bagian wajah yang bisa dilihat hanyalah matanya, dan ternyata mata itu digenangi oleh air mata yang belum menetes._

 _"Ehm, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya dengan lembut._

 _Si gadis menggeleng kecil. "Nenekku baru saja meninggal. Padahal nenek sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit ini, tapi dokter bodoh itu tak bisa menolong nenek. Sekarang tak akan ada lagi yang mengajariku menyanyi dan memasak. Aku sangat sedih."_

 _Rasa iba menelusup di hati Jongin. Ia belum pernah merasakan kehilangan. Keluarganya masih lengkap, dan ia tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan gadis itu._

 _Tapi entah mengapa Jongin ingin menghibur gadis itu. Ia tidak tega melihat gadis itu bersedih dan menahan air matanya._

 _"Ibuku bilang, sebuah pelukan bisa menghapus kesedihan. Apa kau mau kupeluk?"_

 _Si gadis kecil untuk sejenak terlihat berpikir keras, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia beringsut mendekati Jongin, kemudian masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat lelaki kecil yang menutupi wajahnya dengan masker itu._

 _Saat tubuh mereka saling memeluk, tak hanya tubuh mereka saja yang terasa hangat, tapi hati mereka juga terasa hangat. Perasaan asing itu tak bisa dimaknai artinya oleh mereka yang masih bocah. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, mereka ingin selalu dekat dengan satu sama lain. Mereka merasa nyaman, dan mereka tak ingin berpisah._

 _Tapi pada akhirnya si gadis cilik melepas pelukannya, dan tangannya yang tadi memeluk Jongin kini berpindah ke dua sisi pipi Jongin, menangkup pipi si lelaki kecil. "Pelukanmu benar-benar membuatku merasa lebih baik. Terimakasih."_

 _Jongin merasa jantungnya berdebar saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si gadis. Ia tak tahu makna dari debar jantungnya itu, ia masih terlalu muda untuk memahami semuanya. Tapi yang jelas, ia merasa sangat senang mendapat perlakuan itu dari si gadis kecil._

 _"Ya! Ibu mencarimu. Kau tentu tidak lupa 'kan kalau masih ada satu gigi lagi yang perlu dicabut? Sana temui Ibu!"_

 _Sebuah suara nyaring mengusik kebahagiaan Jongin. Ternyata Jongdae yang berteriak. Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu saat ini juga memakai pakaian tebal ditambah dengan syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia sejak tadi berkeliling rumah sakit untuk mencari adiknya, tapi ternyata adiknya berada disini._

 _Dengan berat hati Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menatap si gadis kecil, lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi." Dan bocah kecil itu langsung berlari menjauhi taman._

 _Jongdae tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya. Ia memang masih kecil, tapi ia peka pada perasaan adiknya. Adiknya sepertinya telah jatuh hati pada gadis yang saat ini masih duduk di bangku taman._

 _Setelah Jongin hilang dari pandangan, Jongdae beralih menatap di gadis kecil. "Apa kau teman adikku?" tanyanya pada si gadis kecil._

 _Gadis kecil yang matanya terlihat sendu karena kepergian Jongin itu kini menoleh ke arah Jongdae, lalu menjawab, "Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Apa itu bisa disebut sebagai teman?"_

 _Jongdae terkekeh melihat kepolosan gadis kecil di depannya. "Ya, kau bisa disebut sebagai temannya," jawabnya. "Apa kau menyukai adikku?"_

 _Si gadis kecil mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Ia baik, dan pelukannya hangat sekali. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"_

 _Kali ini Jongdae yang mengangguk mantap. "Takdir akan mempertemukan kalian kembali. Percayalah padaku."_

 _Jongdae yakin si gadis kecil tersenyum meskipun ia tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Lengkung mata si gadis kecil yang membuat Jongdae yakin bahwa ia tersenyum. Kemudian alis Jongdae berkerut ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba melepas sarung tangannya, lalu juga melepas sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya._

 _"Ini adalah cincin pemberian nenek saat aku berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Kata nenek, ini hanyalah cincin murahan dan tidak ada harganya bagi sebagian orang. Tapi nenek bilang, cincin ini akan menjadi jimat keberuntunganku di masa depan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu jimat, tapi aku ingin memberikan cincin ini pada anak laki-laki yang tadi. Ia adikmu, 'kan? Bisakah kau memberikan cincin ini padanya?" tanya si gadis sembari menyodorkan cincin peraknya pada Jongdae._

 _Jongdae dengan ragu menerima cincin itu. "Ini adalah jimat keberuntunganmu, kau yakin akan memberikan ini pada orang lain?" tanyanya._

 _Si gadis langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Kau tadi berkata padaku bahwa kami berdua bisa bertemu lagi, 'kan? Suatu saat nanti, saat kami berdua bertemu lagi, aku akan meminta kembali cincin itu."_

 _Jongdae akhirnya ikut tersenyum setelah ia dapat memahami maksud si gadis. Gadis itu rupanya ingin mengikat Jongin dengan cincin perak berukuran kecil itu. "Aku mengerti sekarang," tuturnya. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."_

* * *

Dan itulah kali pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu. 22 tahun lalu mereka pernah bertemu, dan mereka langsung jatuh hati pada pertemuan pertama itu. Sayang, mereka berdua sama-sama tak mengingat pertemuan bersejarah itu.

Tapi hal itu berbeda dengan Jongdae. Sulung Kim itu mencatat pertemuan adiknya dengan si gadis kecil di buku catatannya. Ia mencatat tanggal pertemuannya, serta mencatat nama gadis kecil itu. Sayangnya, Jongdae sama sekali tak membagi catatannya itu pada Jongin. Yang dilakukan oleh Jongdae hanyalah memberikan cincin perak milik si gadis kepada Jongin, tapi ia tak memberi tahu nama gadis itu pada Jongin (karena ia percaya suatu hari nanti Jongin dan gadis itu akan bertemu lagi, dan Jongin bisa menanyakan nama gadis itu secara langsung). Jongin juga tak menanyakan nama gadis itu pada kakaknya karena ia mengira kakaknya juga tak tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Jongin sudah cukup senang karena bisa memiliki satu benda berharga milik si gadis. Jongin terus menyimpan cincin itu dalam kotak harta karun miliknya, dan ia juga menyimpan memori tentang si gadis dalam otaknya. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang mencuri hatinya itu.

Tapi waktu terus berlalu, dan ingatan Jongin tentang gadis itu perlahan pupus karena ia tak kunjung bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Wajah-wajah baru datang dan pergi di kehidupannya, dan itu membuatnya semakin mudah melupakan memori masa kecilnya. Hingga akhirnya Jongin tak mengenali gadis itu saat mereka bertemu lagi di bangku SMP, saat usia mereka 14 tahun. Lagipula, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak pernah melihat wajah satu sama lain saat pertemuan perdana mereka. Mereka saling jatuh cinta bukan karena penampilan fisik, tapi karena sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Tanpa tahu rupa, tanpa tahu nama, mereka jatuh cinta.

Dan untung sang takdir berpihak pada mereka. Setelah tak bertemu selama hampir 14 tahun—setelah lulus SMP, mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam situasi yang tak terduga.

Pertemuan mereka itu sebenarnya tidak disengaja. Iya, memang Jongdae yang memilih Kyungsoo untuk menjadi asisten Jongin, tapi semua itu juga tidak direncanakan. Jongdae tak pernah lagi mendengar tentang Kyungsoo sejak mereka bertemu di rumah sakit 22 tahun silam. Saat masih SMP, Jongin juga tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang sosok Do Kyungsoo yang menjadi 'teman' sekelasnya. Jongdae baru tahu tentang Kyungsoo saat Minseok merekomendasikan adiknya untuk menjadi asisten Jongin. Jongdae sangat kaget karena nama adik tiri Minseok ternyata adalah Do Kyungsoo. Maklum, Jongdae selama ini memang tidak banyak tahu mengenai keluarga Minseok.

Tapi setelah tahu tentang Kyungsoo, Jongdae membuat sebuah mega proyek untuk menyatukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia tentu mengajak Minseok untuk menjadi _partner_ -nya. Dan rencana Jongdae berjalan lancar. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Jongin akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menikah kontrak dengannya, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Jongdae. Jongdae melihat peluang besar dari pernikahan yang tidak berlandaskan cinta itu. Untungnya, Kyungsoo juga tak mengenali Jongdae sehingga gadis itu tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Hari demi hari berlalu dalam pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan cinta yang telah lama terkubur dalam akhirnya muncul kembali. Meskipun selalu dihiasi dengan hinaan dan ejekan, tapi benih cinta yang memang sudah tertanam di hati mereka sejak 22 tahun lalu itu akhirnya bersemi kembali. Sekarang, buah dari benih cinta itu dapat mereka tuai. Buah dari benih cinta itu adalah... _Kebahagiaan._

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Wow, akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Aku yakin banyak yang nggak puas dengan endingnya karena nggak ada kissing scene dan nggak ada moment yang 'wah' di endingnya. Hehe, maafkan aku untuk masalah itu. Aku pusing mikirin happy ending buat FF ini :D**

 **Tapi gimana kalo aku bikinin sequel buat FF ini? Jadi, dalam sequelnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo bakalan tahu soal masa lalu mereka. Kira-kira mereka bakal gimana gitu abis tahu tentang semuanya. Mau nggak aku kasih sequel? Aku bakal bikinin sequel kalo review FF ini di FFN lebih dari 100. Mungkin nggak dalam waktu singkat aku bikinnya, tapi aku usahain paling lambat awal Februari aku udah publish sequelnya. Gimana?**

 **Aku tunggu respon dari kalian ya! See you next time!**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	5. SEQUEL!

**This is the sequel of ©Awkward Marriage**

* * *

Langit sore itu dalam kondisi cerah. Warna biru masih mendominasi, dengan serat-serat awan putih menghiasi. Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada petir, tidak ada badai.

Namun suasana salah satu rumah sakit khusus bedah ternama di Seoul tiba-tiba riuh seolah terjadi bencana besar yang mengacaukan nalar. Padahal saat itu tak ada satupun jenis bencana yang mendera. Saat itu hanya ada sepasang anak manusia yang melintasi lorong rumah sakit sembari bergandengan tangan, saling mengobrol, saling tersenyum, bahkan saling tertawa. Mungkin hal itu bukanlah hal langka apabila dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Tapi hal itu menjadi hal yang besar hingga mampu menyedot atensi massa karena dilakukan oleh pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Para perawat banyak yang memandang takjub ketika dengan mudahnya sang wakil direktur tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lepas ketika berjalan di lorong sembari bergandengan tangan dengan sang istri. Mereka tahu bahwa sudah lebih dari seminggu sang wakil direktur menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga, tapi baru sore ini pemuda yang biasanya selalu tampil _cool_ itu tampak bermesraan dengan istrinya di depan publik. Tentu saja hal itu menciptakan kehebohan tersendiri di rumah sakit.

Semua pasang mata tak pernah lepas dari sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang seolah buta dan tuli dari segara perhatian dan bisikan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Mereka memilih untuk abai dan tetap menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang baru tadi pagi menjelang siang resmi terajut secara nyata. Keduanya saling merasa nyaman ketika dua tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Keduanya merasa senang ketika mereka saling berbagi senyuman. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka seperti itu? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka saling membuka diri dan membuka hati? Ah, mungkin sebaiknya tidak perlu menyesali keterlambatan mereka. Mereka memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia untuk membayar semua _moment_ yang terlewati hanya karena mereka tak mau membuka diri dan membuka hati.

Sejoli itu akhirnya sampai di mobil Jongin yang terparkir di _basement_ rumah sakit, kemudian keduanya segera memasuki mobil.

"Ya ampun, tiba-tiba aku merasa menjadi seorang artis," Kyungsoo bertutur sembari tangan kurusnya mulai memasang sabuk pengaman. Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar Jongin terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa maklum. Baru sore ini mereka semua melihat sang Pangeran Es tersenyum dan tertawa, jadi wajar kalau mereka heboh saat melihat kita tadi," Jongin menimpali. Sabuk pengaman sudah melilit tubuh tegapnya, dan kini ia menghidupkan mesin mobil, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari _basement._

"Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai Pangeran Es?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, dan Jongin di samping kirinya justru mengangguk dengan santai. "Ya ampun, kau bahkan bangga menjadi seorang manusia es. Seharusnya kau malu dengan sikap dinginmu yang setiap hari membekukan dunia itu, Tuan Kim."

Sah-sah saja jika Jongin tersinggung mendengar hinaan istrinya. Kyungsoo memang terlalu frontal dalam menghinanya, dan Jongin boleh saja marah karena hal itu.

Tapi dengan santainya si bungsu Kim justru mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Aku membekukan duniaku sendiri, bukan dunia mereka. Jadi, tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu."

Kyungsoo pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi maklum usai mendengar pembelaan Jongin. Jongin memang masih sama, masih memiliki sisi egois yang singgah dalam salah satu sudut hatinya.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo merasa bahagia karena akhirnya hubungannya dengan Jongin tak lagi terikat oleh kontrak dan perjanjian. Siang tadi sejoli itu membakar berkas perjanjian mereka, dan saat itulah hubungan mereka resmi menjadi sebuah hubungan yang nyata, bukan hanya hubungan kontrak semata.

Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya. Jongin menyatakan cinta padanya dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Apa perasaan Jongin itu nyata? Atau, apakah ia hanya menjadi pelarian usai Jongin kehilangan Taemin?

"...Hey, kau melamun?" Suara Jongin tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa selama beberapa menit pikirannya melayang entah kemana. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Kini Kyungsoo tampak ragu. Ia ragu pada apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jongin, dan ia juga meragukan ketulusan perasaan Jongin padanya. Tapi mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memastikan perasaan Jongin padanya. Sebelum semua terlambat. Sebelum ia terlanjur terbang terlalu tinggi, hingga akhirnya ia akan sangat sakit jika tiba-tiba terhempas jatuh.

"Apa dulu kau tidak pernah terawa lepas di depan umum saat bersama Taemin?" pelan-pelan Kyungsoo bertanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya langsung tentang hal yang mengganggu pikirannya tadi, dan memilih untuk sedikit berbasa-basi.

Ekspresi Jongin yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi sedikit suram. "Aku dan Taemin tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Orang-orang akan mencaci dan menghina kami kalau kami melakukannya. Lagipula, kami merahasiakan hubungan kami, ingat?" jelas Jongin. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan soal itu?" sambungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jemari lentiknya dengan gusar saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya. "Apa kau..." Sejenak gadis itu terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya melanjutkan, "Apa kau sudah benar-benar melupakan Taemin?"

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Jongin, dan ia bisa melihat dahi Jongin berkerut, tapi tak lama kemudian pria tampan itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya," ujar pria bermarga Kim itu. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah istrinya, jadi cepat-cepat ia menambahkan penjelasannya, "Ia adalah bagian dari memori masa laluku, jadi tak mungkin aku bisa melupakan sebuah kenangan yang melekat dalam jiwaku. Apa kau ingin aku melupakan Taemin?"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ia adalah bagian dari hidupmu, dan memang sudah seharusnya ia menempati salah satu ruas di hatimu untuk selamanya."

Jelas tersirat nada perih dalam ucapan Kyungsoo, dan Jongin menyadarinya. Untungnya, saat mereka sampai di sebuah perempatan, lampu lalu lintas telah berganti warna menjadi merah. Jadilah Jongin bisa menghentikan mobilnya dan bicara pada Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut diraihnya sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi bertengger di atas pangkuan gadis itu.

"Taemin adalah masa laluku, sedangkan kau adalah masa depanku," ujar Jongin seraya matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan teduh. "Apa kau masih meragukan perasaanku padamu?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa dengan mudahnya menggelengkan kepalanya, karena faktanya ia memang masih meragukan perasaan Jongin padanya. Jadilah Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tanpa mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Jawaban lisan juga tak kunjung keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Jongin sejenak menghela nafas, lalu dengan _gesture_ menenangkan, ia mengusap tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak berniat untuk mempermainkanmu."

"A-aku tidak tahu, Jongin. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, tapi tiba-tiba kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku juga tahu kalau orang dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang tak mungkin semudah itu kembali normal. Aku hanya bingung, Jongin."

Jongin baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo, tapi suara klakson kendaraan lain yang berada di belakang mobilnya membuatnya harus menunda apa yang ingin ia katakan. Oh, rupanya lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau, dan itu artinya, ia harus kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Dan dengan segera pemuda itu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Tapi laju mobil Jongin kembali terhenti di sebuah tepi jalan. Pemuda itu mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat," Jongin memulai. "Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa dengan mudahnya perasaanku bisa berubah. Tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar bisa mengubahku meskipun kau tak melakukan apapun. Kebodohanmu, tingkah konyolmu, kecanggunganmu, amarahmu...entah mengapa itu membuatku merasa nyaman bersamamu dan aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu."

Kyungsoo tadinya memasang ekspresi serius, tapi sekarang ekspresinya berganti kesal. Dengan kesal pula tangan gadis itu memukul kepala Jongin. "Kau berniat memberiku penjelasan atau berniat untuk menghinaku, huh?"

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Pukulan Kyungsoo hanya ringan, dan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa sakit. "Mungkin dua-duanya?" Jongin menjawab dengan ragu, bahkan jawabannya itu terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merengut kesal, dan Jongin kembali bicara, "Kekuranganmu menjadi keunikan tersendiri bagiku. Lagipula bukan hanya kau saja yang memiliki kekurangan. Aku juga punya. Aku lebih konyol, aku lebih canggung, dan aku juga sering marah-marah. Hanya saja, aku tidak lebih bodoh darimu."

"Jongin!"

"Aku bercanda, Sayang."

 _Blush._ Kyungsoo merona karena tiba-tiba Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Panggilan itu membuat dadanya tergelitik, dan ada perasaan hangat menelusup disana. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu, dan dua tangannya secara refleks menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Pemandangan itu tentu membuat Jongin terbahak. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat wajah tomatmu," tuturnya di tengah tawanya.

Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya, lalu kembali memukul kepala suaminya. "Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin."

"Aku tahu itu adalah sebuah dusta, Do Kyungsoo."

Setelahnya dua manusia itu saling diam. Mereka berdua saling menatap mata masing-masing, saling menyelami makna yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan hangat itu.

Selanjutnya Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ia mendaratkan tangan itu di pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap pipi _chubby_ itu dengan gerakan lembut. "Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal dan saling memahami. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan malam di luar? Anggap saja itu kencan pertama kita."

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, tapi kemudian gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku sudah memberi kabar pada ibumu kalau kita akan makan malam di rumah. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah dan ibumu."

"Oh, oke." Jongin kembali menarik tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo dan mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya lagi. "Dan, jangan menyebut ibu dan ayah dengan kata _ibumu_ ataupun _ayahmu._ Mereka sekarang juga orang tuamu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan membisikkan kata maaf. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi Jongin justru tersenyum sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo, lalu menggenggamnya. Dua tangan mereka saling menggenggam sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Jongin baru saja selesai mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Usai makan malam bersama keluarganya, ia dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk kamar dan memakai kamar mandi bergantian untuk membersihkan diri. Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu mandi, dan sekarang gadis itu sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar.

Pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat kening Jongin berkerut. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget, dan detik selanjutnya gadis itu langsung berteriak, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?"

Jongin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar teriakan itu. Dengan santainya pria itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dan setelah kering, ia meletakkan handuk itu pada tempatnya.

"Berlebihan sekali," Jongin mencibir. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku biasa tidur tanpa baju atasan, 'kan? Jadi harusnya kau tidak kaget saat melihatku bertelanjang dada begini."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Tadi ia kaget sekali saat melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan. Suaminya itu mau _show off_ atau apa? Iya sih, tubuh Jongin memang atletis dan _hot,_ tapi apakah harus dipamerkan seperti itu?

Uh, memikirkan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa panas dingin. Gadis berpiyama warna biru muda itu lalu segera naik ke atas ranjang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu bantal. Ia benar-benar malu.

Di sisi lain, Jongin justru terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu memang unik, dan itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan pelan Jongin akhirnya menghampiri Kyungsoo, duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di samping tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada dalam posisi telentang.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa mati kalau menutupi wajahmu dengan bantal seperti itu." Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak merespon dan tetap bertahan dalam posisinya. Hal itu membuat Jongin jengah, lalu tangannya dengan cepat bergerak untuk menjauhkan bantal dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Nah, begini 'kan lebih baik," ucapnya lagi setelah kini wajah Kyungsoo kembali bisa ia lihat.

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Gadis itu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, asal tidak ke arah Jongin.

Jongin lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat hal itu. Tanpa aba-aba, pria tinggi itu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menindih Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan refleks memalingkan wajahnya ke depan lagi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, tapi di mata Kyungsoo, senyum itu lebih seperti sebuah seringai.

"Bukankah ini seharusnya menjadi malam pertama kita, Do Kyungsoo?"

Mata Kyungsoo membola mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "A-apa? Malam pertama kita sudah berlalu, Jongin. Sudah lebih dari seminggu kita menikah, jadi—

"Ini malam pertama kita yang sesungguhnya, Sayang. Malam dimana kita bisa saling memiliki seutuhnya."

Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya memanas. Gadis itu akhirnya kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa rasanya benar-benar gugup? Apa Jongin benar-benar akan melakukan _sesuatu_ malam ini?

Di lain sisi, Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu sepertinya belum siap. Mungkin ia terlalu cepat. Hubungan mereka baru hari ini berubah, jadi mungkin tak seharusnya ia terburu-buru.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kita akan melakukannya saat kau siap. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Jongin baru akan beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo ketika...

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin, dan itu menghentikan gerakan si pemuda. Gadis itu sekarang sudah kembali menatap suaminya, tapi kentara sekali rasa gugup dalam tatapnya. "A-aku sudah siap. Ki-kita bisa melakukannya sekarang."

Entah mengapa, perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin gugup. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan menolaknya, tapi ternyata ia salah. Sebenarnya, Jongin lah yang belum siap. Ia belum mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk malam ini. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Ia bahkan baru hari ini meresmikan _kenormalannya_ kembali.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendiri yang memulai semuanya, jadi pasti terlihat konyol kalau tiba-tiba ia melarikan diri.

"O-oke..." Jongin akhirnya merespon meskipun responnya itu terlihat gugup. Ia berdeham sejenak, kemudian kembali bersuara, "J-jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Kyungsoo pun secara refleks mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"I-ini yang pertama untukku! A-aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan pria ataupun wanita."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu secara perlahan ia mencoba mendorong dada Jongin supaya pria itu bangkit dari tubuhnya.

"Aku juga belum pernah melakukannya. Lebih baik kita belajar dulu, dan setelah siap, kita bisa mencobanya."

Tapi Jongin enggan beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo, dan ia justru menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi memelas. "Ki-kita coba sekarang saja, ya? Kita bisa melakukannya sambil belajar."

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir. Jujur saja, ia tak menyangka ternyata Jongin begitu polos untuk urusan seperti ini. Topeng yang selama ini dipakai oleh pemuda itu rupanya sukses menipunya.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab. "Sekarang, lakukan. Kau bisa memegang kendali penuh."

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. "A-apakah aku harus memulai dengan sebuah ciuman? Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?"

"OH! YA TUHAN! KALAU MAU CIUM YA CIUM SAJA! TIDAK PERLU BER—

Bentakan Kyungsoo terputus karena Jongin membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Tidak perlu berteriak, bodoh. Kau mau membangunkan seisi rumah?" Dengan lemah Kyungsoo menggeleng, dan Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu lalu menghela nafas. "Oke, aku akan memulainya dengan sebuah ciuman," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Rasa gugupnya mendadak hilang, digantikan oleh rasa frustrasi. Ia benar-benar tak menduga Jongin akan sebodoh ini.

Dan rasa frustrasi Kyungsoo semakin menggebu ketika ia melihat Jongin tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya tadi. Kini jarak dua wajah mereka hanya satu jengkal saja, tapi bibir mereka tak kunjung menyatu. Ia malah melihat keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Jongin. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali menonjok Jongin saat ini juga.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Tuan Kim yang terhormat?"

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo. Aku sedang mencoba mempersiapkan diri. Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan seorang wanita, dan aku—

Dan ucapan Jongin tak pernah selesai karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk pria itu, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

Itu bukan ciuman pertama Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sudah beberapa kali berciuman dengan beberapa mantan kekasihnya. Tapi itu adalah ciuman pertama Jongin dengan seorang wanita. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia hanya pernah berciuman dengan Taemin, yang notabene merupakan seorang pria.

Ciuman mereka yang manis semakin lama semakin bertambah panas. Jongin yang tadinya terkejut akhirnya mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri, dan ia berani mengambil alih kontrol atas diri Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah seorang pria, dan ia adalah pemegang kendali untuk malam sakral mereka. Sebuah malam panas yang menegaskan status kepemilikan mereka satu sama lain.

* * *

Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya tubuh yang remuk karena terlalu lelah. Meskipun ia selalu bekerja keras dalam setiap pekerjaan yang ia lakoni, ia belum pernah merasakan tulang-tulangnya serasa saling ingin memisahkan diri. Dulu Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa semua ungkapan itu hanyalah hiperbola semata.

Tapi pagi ini Kyungsoo berulang kali menyumpah karena rasanya tubuhnya seperti remuk dan ia tak kuat bangkit dari ranjang. Tulang-tulangnya seperti tersiksa dan ingin rontok menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Semua itu adalah kesalahan seorang Kim Jongin, dan bibir Kyungsoo sedari tadi melontarkan kutukan untuk suaminya itu.

Kyungsoo kini bersumpah tak akan menyebut suaminya dengan sebutan _homo_ lagi, karena sekarang ia tahu kalau suaminya itu akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang _lurus._ Kata normal mungkin tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan diri Jongin yang sekarang. Pemuda itu sekarang amat sangat normal, dengan kadar hormon yang melebihi ambang batas, sehingga semalam pria itu dengan ganasnya _menganiaya_ Kyungsoo. Hasilnya, Kyungsoo jadi susah berjalan pagi ini.

Wanita yang sudah kehilangan status _gadis_ -nya itu baru saja selesai mandi, tapi umpatan yang meluncur dari bibir tebalnya belum juga selesai. Ia juga kesal karena sejak tadi ia tak melihat batang hidung suaminya. Sepertinya Jongin sudah bangun sejak tadi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

"Sialan kau, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo mendesis kesal sembari menyisir rambut panjangnya. Sesekali ia meringis karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih saja terasa sakit. Ia juga harus berusaha keras mencari ide agar bercak-bercak _aneh_ di leher dan tulang selangkanya tak terlihat. Terpaksa ia harus memakai baju jenis _turtle neck_ hari ini.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan rambutnya, Kyungsoo buru-buru berjalan keluar dari kamar karena ia tahu bahwa saat ini sudah memasuki waktu sarapan rutin di Keluarga Kim, bahkan ia sudah terlambat kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Lagi-lagi ia menyalahkan Jongin untuk hal itu.

* * *

Acara sarapan di kediaman Keluarga Kim terasa hangat pagi ini. Semua orang makan dengan tenang, namun sesekali mereka juga membuka suara sehingga suasana tidak terlalu sepi.

Ketenangan ruang makan terusik ketika empat pasang telinga yang ada di tempat itu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Empat orang itu kompak menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mereka langsung menemukan sosok Do Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih menuju ke meja makan.

Wanita berusia tigapuluh tahun itu memberi kecupan selamat pagi di pipi ayah dan ibu mertuanya, lalu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kosong di samping Jongin. "Maaf saya terlambat," wanita bertubuh kecil itu berujar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Jongin tadi sudah bilang pada kami kalau kau akan bangun terlambat karena kelelahan. Apa semalam Jongin sangat kasar padamu?" Ibu Jongin menimpali sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tentu saja langsung menunduk malu karena godaan sang ibu mertua.

Di sisi lain, Jongin justru tertawa melihat istrinya yang malu-malu kucing itu. "Hey, Sayang. Setiap pagi kau selalu memberi kecupan selamat pagi pada ibu dan ayah, tapi kau tak pernah memberiku satupun kecupan. Jadi, mana kecupan untukku?" tanya pria itu sembari menyodorkan sebelah pipinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru menampar pelan pipi suaminya itu. Ia kesal karena Jongin ikut menggodanya. Sejak menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Kim, Kyungsoo memang rutin memberi kecupan selamat pagi untuk ibu dan ayah mertuanya. Itu merupakan _request_ dari ibu dan ayah mertuanya, dan ia tentu tak bisa menolak permintaan itu.

Dan hari ini tiba-tiba saja Jongin menggodanya karena hal itu, jadi tentu saja ia merasa sebal. Apalagi kekesalannya pada Jongin tentang kejadian semalam belum juga hilang.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan sarapannya," ayah Jongin menengahi. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan ayah mertuanya itu. Ia pikir, ia akan terbebas dari godaan-godaan terkutuk dari ibu mertuanya maupun dari Jongin, tapi rupanya ia salah. Perkataan lanjutan dari ayahnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin gantung diri saat itu juga. "Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk Jongin nanti, saat mereka sudah tidak ada di hadapan kita. Bahkan ciuman selamat pagi itu akan menjadi ciuman yang sangat panas. Iya 'kan, Jongin?"

Kyungsoo malu setengah mati, apalagi ketika sudut matanya melihat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Haruskah Kyungsoo menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi suaminya itu?

* * *

Dengan bibir yang masih terus dimajukan beberapa sentimeter, Kyungsoo membanting pintu mobil Jongin setelah wanita cantik itu duduk di kursi penumpang.

Jongin yang saat itu belum masuk ke dalam mobil sempat berjengit kaget, namun pria itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, selanjutnya menyusul sang istri masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya seraya menutup pintu, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memasang sabuk pengaman.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, "Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin."

Beberapa detik Jongin tertawa, lalu pria itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. "Aku tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, Do Kyungsoo. Hatimu tidak mungkin membenci suamimu yang tampan ini," pria itu berujar seraya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dari kemudi mobil untuk mencolek dagu istrinya.

Kyungsoo tentu dengan cepat menepis tangan Jongin, kemudian menimpali, "Aku benar-benar membencimu karena semua yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Sepertinya kalimat tajam yang disuarakan oleh Kyungsoo tak membuat nyali Jongin ciut. Sang dokter kini justru tersenyum menggoda sambil melirik istrinya. "Benarkah? Kau benar-benar membenci semua yang aku lakukan padamu? Termasuk apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam?"

Wajah Kyungsoo seketika merona, tapi ia masih bisa menimpali sekali lagi, "Diam kau, Kim Jongin!"

"Kenapa aku harus diam, Do Kyungsoo? Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau menyukai hal yang kulakukan padamu tadi malam. Aku tahu kau suka saat aku menciummu, saat aku menyentuhmu, saat aku—

"CUKUP, KIM JONGIN!"

Kalimat Jongin terpotong oleh teriakan Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya karena ia tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan godaan Jongin. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa sejak dulu sampai sekarang Jongin sangat suka memancing emosinya. Haruskah ia mengajukan gugatan cerai sekarang? Ah, Kyungsoo sepertinya berlebihan.

"Hey, jangan tutupi telingamu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bicara serius padamu," Jongin memerintahkan, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menutup telinganya. Wanita itu mungkin tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Jongin. Menyadari hal itu, akhirnya Jongin bertindak. Lelaki itu menjauhkan sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dari telinganya.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menyerah dan membuka kedua telinganya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya wanita itu pada akhirnya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut sembari terus menatap ke arah jalanan di depannya. "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai istriku yang pemarah ini," tuturnya sambil sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

Seketika pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ada dua alasan di balik munculnya warna itu. Yang pertama adalah karena cubitan Jongin, dan yang kedua adalah karena Kyungsoo merona. Entah alasan mana yang mendominasi.

"Jangan menggombal. Itu tak mempan untukku."

"Oh ya? Benarkah itu tak mempan? Haruskah aku menciummu lagi seperti semalam supaya kau takluk padaku?"

"Diam, Kim Jongin!"

"Aku tidak ingin diam, Do Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar senang membuatmu marah, sama seperti dulu. Astaga, aku merasa sedang bernostalgia!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Apa Jongin jatuh cinta padanya karena ia mudah sekali terpancing emosi? Apa itu hiburan tersendiri bagi pria itu?

"Oh, oke kalau kau memang tidak ingin diam," akhirnya Kyungsoo bicara. Gadis itu menatap Jongin sambil menyeringai, lalu berkata dengan nada penuh ancaman, "Teruslah bicara, dan tidak ada _jatah_ untukmu selama satu bulan."

Dan ancaman Kyungsoo itu sukses membuat Jongin membulatkan mata. _"Ya!_ Kau tidak bisa mengancamku begitu! Aku bisa kembali _menyimpang_ kalau kau seperti itu."

"Kau mengerikan, Jongin. Apa semudah itu orientasimu kembali menyimpang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi bisa saja 'kan seperti itu? Lagipula kau tidak bisa mengancamku, Kyungsoo. Kau sendiri menyukainya, 'kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Tapi benar-benar tidak ada _jatah_ untukmu selama satu bulan, Kim Jongin."

 _"Ya!_ Kenapa begitu?"

"KARENA SEJAK TADI KAU MENGGODAKU, BODOH!"

"Uh, tidak perlu berteriak, bodoh. Kita tidak sedang berada di hutan."

Dan akhirnya sepasang suami istri dengan tingkat keanehan yang sangat super itu pun saling diam. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah sama-sama lelah setelah mendebatkan hal yang sangat tidak penting.

"Baru kemarin kita resmi menjalin hubungan yang nyata, tapi aku sudah gila. Tuhan pasti membenciku," Kyungsoo berbisik lirih seraya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

Bisikan lirih itu rupanya mampu didengar oleh Jongin, dan pria itu menanggapi, "Kita memang sudah sepakat untuk menjadi gila bersama-sama, 'kan? Jadi seharusnya kau tidak protes." Tangan kanan pria itu terulur untuk mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Tapi sejak tadi aku hanya bercanda, Sayang. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, oke?"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menepis tangan Jongin. "Aku tadi benar-benar malu di depan ibu, ayah, dan Jongdae _Oppa._ Itu semua salahmu."

"Mereka hanya bercanda, Sayang. Berhentilah mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu."

"Bisa tidak kau mengakhiri perdebatan kita ini dengan sebuah permintaan maaf?"

"Oh, kau ingin aku minta maaf? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. _You forgive me, and we're cool now, right_?"

"Terserah."

"Ya ampun, Do Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman berada di sisimu. Sifatmu yang aneh itu benar-benar membuatku selalu ingin tertawa."

Sebetulnya Kyungsoo ingin mengamuk lagi setelah mendengar ucapan suaminya. Ucapan itu secara tidak langsung menghinanya, 'kan? Jongin mengatakan dirinya aneh, 'kan?

Tapi istri Jongin itu tak mau terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memaknai perkataan Jongin dari sudut pandang positif. Hatinya lumayan menghangat ketika Jongin berkata bahwa pria itu merasa nyaman berada di sisinya. Ia juga sukses membuat Jongin selalu ingin tertawa. Itu artinya, kesedihan Jongin sudah mulai hilang, 'kan?

"Hey hey, Do Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar gila, huh? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

Kepala Kyungsoo sontak tertoleh ke arah Jongin, dan ia mendapati pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Beberapa saat lalu lampu lalu lintas menyala merah sehingga Jongin bisa mengamati Kyungsoo walau hanya sejenak. Alis Jongin bertaut karena Kyungsoo justru senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sekarang lampu lalu lintas kembali menyala hijau, dan mobil Jongin bergerak lagi. Tak lama lagi mereka akan tiba di rumah sakit.

"Siapa yang senyum-senyum sendiri? Aku tidak."

Jongin memutar bola matanya mendengar bantahan Kyungsoo. Memangnya ia buta? Tadi jelas-jelas ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri sembari menatap ke luar jendela.

Tapi sudahlah. Mereka sudah terlalu lama berdebat, dan sepertinya ia harus mulai belajar mengenal kata mengalah. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah, 'kan?

"Baiklah, mungkin aku tadi salah lihat," Jongin berujar. "Oh, ya. Nanti malam kita makan malam di luar, ya? Aku sudah minta izin pada ibu dan ayah, dan mereka memberikan izin."

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita belum pernah berkencan, 'kan?"

"Oke, kalau begitu. Aku menerima ajakan kencanmu. Kebetulan Minseok _Eonni_ baru saja membelikanku sebuah gaun."

"Kau selalu menunggu pemberian orang, ya? Sekali-sekali belilah gaun menggunakan uangku. Jangan bertingkah layaknya orang miskin dan mempermalukanku, Do Kyungsoo."

"Kim Jongin..."

"Oh, oke. Aku berlebihan, ya? Oke, aku akan diam sekarang."

Dua orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa akur, 'kan? Mungkinkah pernikahan mereka bertahan lama? Entahlah. Mungkin bagi mereka, pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu adalah gula untuk mempermanis rumah tangga mereka.

* * *

Jongin sedang bersiap untuk acara kencan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mem- _booking_ tempat di sebuah restoran, jadi ia dan Kyungsoo hanya perlu datang ke tempat tersebut.

Mereka berdua tak langsung pergi ke restoran itu seusai bekerja di rumah sakit. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang dulu supaya mereka bisa mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kencan pertama mereka tentu harus dipersiapkan dengan serius, 'kan?

Saat ini Jongin sedang berdiri di depan meja rias. Pria berusia tigapuluh tahun itu baru saja selesai menata rambutnya. Penampilan Jongin terlihat menawan meskipun saat ini baju yang ia pakai hanyalah kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Pria tampan akan selalu terlihat tampan meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, 'kan? Hal itu berlaku untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo sendiri saat ini sedang mandi. Tadi memang Jongin yang lebih dulu mandi, jadi wajar kalau Jongin sekarang sudah siap.

Atensi Jongin terenggut saat telinganya mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Baru saja ia akan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu sata karena pintu itu sudah lebih dulu dibuka dari luar, dan masuklah Jongdae dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

"Lain kali jangan seenaknya masuk seperti itu, _Hyung._ Bagaimana kalau ternyata saat kau masuk begitu, disini ada Kyungsoo yang sedang telanjang?"

"Itu berarti aku mendapatkan _jackpot,_ Jongin."

"Iya, dan _jackpot_ -mu akan bertambah saat aku memukul wajahmu."

"Santailah sedikit, adikku yang tampan. Aku hanya bercanda, jadi kau tak perlu repot memukul wajahku."

Jongin mengabaikan kakaknya, dan ia malah beranjak untuk mengambil parfum kesukaannya, lalu menyemprotkan parfum itu ke tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Jongdae tampak celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu, dan selanjutnya pria itu bertanya, "Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Di kamar mandi. Sudah limabelas menit ia di dalam, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka. Mungkin ia berdandan di dalam."

"Kalian benar-benar akan berkencan, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu ini bisa kau hadiahkan untuk Kyungsoo."

Merasa tertarik, Jongin meletakkan kembali parfumnya ke atas meja rias, dan ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah kakaknya. "Apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku, _Hyung?"_

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, lalu tangan kanannya dengan cepat merogoh saku celana _jeans_ -nya. Setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia serahkan benda itu pada adiknya. "Berikan itu pada Kyungsoo, dan ia pasti akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

Jongin menerima pemberian Jongdae dengan ragu, dan dahi pria itu berkerut. "Apa ini? Bukankah ini hanyalah kalung perak biasa? Bahkan tidak ada liontin sama sekali di kalung ini."

"Itulah poinnya, adikku sayang." Jongdae berpindah ke samping adiknya dan merangkul pundak adiknya itu meskipun harus bersusah payah karena tubuh Jongin lebih tinggi. "Liontin untuk kalung itu sudah ada padamu, dan kau hanya perlu memasangnya pada kalung itu, lalu nanti berikan kalung itu pada Kyungsoo."

Kerutan di dahi Jongin bertambah dalam mendengar ucapan kakaknya. "Liontin apa, _Hyung?_ Sepertinya kau belum memberikan liontin apapun padaku."

Suara helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Jongdae. Sepertinya Jongin tak akan mengerti kalau ia tak langsung bertindak sendiri.

Kakak kandung Jongin itu akhirnya berjalan menuju meja rias, lalu membuka laci paling kecil yang letaknya di bagian paling bawah meja itu. Tangan Jongdae harus merogoh cukup dalam sebelum akhirnya tangan itu keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

"Ini liontin yang kumaksud," ujar Jongdae sembari menunjukkan kotak itu pada Jongin.

Jongin langsung bisa mengenali kotak itu, dan ia berusaha merebut kotak itu dari tangan Jongdae, tapi ia tak berhasil karena refleks Jongdae cukup baik dan ia segera menyembunyikan kotak itu di balik punggungnya.

"Kembalikan padaku, _Hyung!_ Itu harta karunku! Di dalam kotak itu ada cincin pemberian gadis kecil yang kutemui di rumah sakit 22 tahun silam, dan itu sangat berharga untukku."

"Aku tahu dengan pasti isi kotak ini, Jongin. Dan isi kotak ini sangat cocok untuk dijadikan liontin kalung yang kuberikan padamu tadi."

"Tidak, _Hyung!_ Dulu kau berkata padaku bahwa aku harus mengembalikan cincin ini pada pemiliknya, jadi aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan memberikan cincin itu pada Kyungsoo."

Jongin mulai terbawa emosi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jongdae sekarang ingin memberikan cincin berharganya pada Kyungsoo, padahal dulu kakaknya itu berpesan bahwa ia harus mengembalikan cincin itu pada pemiliknya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si gadis kecil.

Selama 22 tahun ia menyimpan cincin itu. Awalnya ia ingin memakai cincin itu, tapi ukuran cincin itu terlalu kecil untuk jarinya, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan cincin itu dalam kotak harta karunnya.

Di lain sisi, Jongdae merasa gemas karena Jongin tak mau diajak kerjasama. Dengan secepat kilat Jongdae merebut kembali kalung perak yang tadi ia berikan pada Jongin, dan secepat kilat pula ia membuka kotak harta karun milik Jongin, mengambil cincin dari kotak itu, dan memasangkan cincin itu di kalung peraknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung?!"_ Jongin segera merebut kalung itu, tapi rupanya cincin kecil yang selama ini ia simpan sudah terpasang manis sebagai liontin kalung itu.

Jongin cepat-cepat berusaha membuka pengait kalung itu untuk mengeluarkan cincinnya, namun gerakkannya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Oh, itu suara Kyungsoo. Wanita itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dalam balutan sebuah gaun berwarna hitam.

Jongin dan Jongdae berjingkat kaget karena suara itu. Jongdae tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin langsung menyembunyikan kalungnya di belakang punggung.

"Halo, Kyungsoo. Kau terlihat cantik malam ini," Jongdae dengan santainya memuji Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat, lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan Jongdae. "Jangan membual, _Oppa._ Aku bahkan belum menyisir rambutku dan belum memakai riasan di wajahku, jadi mana mungkin aku terlihat cantik?"

"Aku tidak membual, Kyungsoo. Kau memang cantik."

Kyungsoo ingin menimpali lagi ucapan kakak iparnya, tapi ia urungkan karena tiba-tiba Jongin berdeham keras.

"Berhenti menggoda istriku, _Hyung._ Lebih baik kau keluar dan jangan mengganggu kami."

Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu tanpa bicara apapun lagi sulung Keluarga Kim itu keluar dari kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kini yang tersisa di kamar itu hanyalah mereka berdua, dan Jongin merasa gugup. Kalung pemberian Jongdae tadi masih berada di tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung, dan ia tak ingin Kyungsoo melihat benda itu. Ia tak mau Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang cincin kecil yang menjadi liontin kalung itu.

Tapi sayang, Kyungsoo sepertinya mencurigai gerak-gerik Jongin, dan gadis itu bertanya, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang punggungmu?"

Jongin jadi semakin gugup karena pertanyaan itu. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo mempertanyakan cintanya lagi kalau sampai istrinya itu tahu jika dirinya masih menyimpan cincin pemberian cinta pertamanya 22 tahun silam. Ia memang sudah hampir lupa pada sosok gadis kecil si pemberi cincin, tapi Kyungsoo bisa saja tak mempercayai hal itu.

"A-apa? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

Bodoh. Jongin benar-benar bodoh karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan lancar.

Kyungsoo tentu semakin penasaran karena hal itu. "Ulurkan tangan kananmu," wanita itu memberi perintah. Jongin dengan ragu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan ternyata tak ada apapun pada tangan itu. "Sekarang yang kiri," kembali Kyungsoo memerintahkan. Kali ini Jongin kembali meletakkan tangan kanannya di balik punggung, lalu baru ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang tentu saja kosong. "Aku tidak bodoh, Kim Jongin! Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Wajah Jongin tertekuk mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang disuarakan dengan nada kesal. Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa dibodohi meskipun sejatinya wanita itu memiliki otak yang _sedikit_ bodoh.

Dengan berat hati, Jongin akhirnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan kali ini di tangan itu bertengger sebuah kalung perak beserta sebuah cincin sebagai liontinnya.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Jongin, lalu mengamati kalung itu lekat-lekat. Fokus mata bulat wanita itu langsung tertuju pada cincin perak kecil yang dijadikan sebagai liontin kalung.

Kyungsoo sangat serius mengamati cincin itu. Ia bahkan mendekatkan cincin itu ke wajahnya supaya ia bisa lebih teliti mengamati benda itu. Ia sepertinya mengenali cincin itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat cincin yang serupa. Dan mata wanita itu membola saat melihat ke bagian dalam cincin kecil itu.

"I-ini..." bibir gadis itu bergetar saat bersuara. Dengan pelan ia mendongak kembali untuk menatap Jongin. "K-kau... Da-dari mana kau mendapatkan cincin ini?"

Jongin beberapa saat merasa terkejut karena ekspresi aneh Kyungsoo. Dan bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah balas bertanya, "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kaget?"

"Jawab saja, Kim Jongin! Dimana kau menemukan cincin ini? Atau, siapa yang memberikan cincin ini padamu?"

Jongin sempat tersentak kaget karena Kyungsoo membentaknya, tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "A-aku mendapatkan cincin itu dari Jongdae _Hyung._ Ia—

"Jongdae _Oppa?_ Jongdae _Oppa_ yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kyungsoo! Jongdae _Hyung_ memberikannya padaku, tapi cincin itu bukan miliknya. Seorang gadis kecil menitipkan cincin itu pada Jongdae _Hyung._ Gadis itu berkata bahwa cincin itu untukku, jadi _Hyung_ memberikannya padaku."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mata besarnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya apa arti dari semua ini? Apakah ia sedang dipermainkan oleh sang takdir? Ataukah ini semua memang cara Tuhan untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya?

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo langsung menubruk tubuh Jongin, memeluk suaminya itu dengan sangat erat. Untuk pertama kalinya selama puluhan tahun, Kyungsoo menangis. "Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan kita, Jongin," ia berbisik di dada Jongin.

Jongin sebenarnya masih bingung, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo? Dan, hey! Kau menangis, huh? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Apa kau sakit? Katakan padaku, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam dekapan Jongin. Ia mengusap lelehan air matanya, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat suaminya. Ia kini mengerti kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Saat itu ibuku berkata, _'Kyungsoo, nenekmu sudah pergi. Beliau sudah berada di surga dan tak bersama kita lagi. Jangan menangis, karena nenek sangat membenci air matamu'_. Aku benar-benar menahan tangis saat itu. Aku berlari ke sebuah bangku taman, dan aku duduk disana. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan tangis hingga tubuhku bergetar, dan saat itulah kau datang dengan kata _'Halo'_. Kau bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja, dan aku menggeleng. Kau menawarkan sebuah pelukan, dan aku menerimanya. Pelukanmu hangat, hangat sekali. Tapi setelah itu kau pergi karena satu gigimu harus dicabut. Saat itu aku masih di taman bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki yang merupakan kakakmu, dan aku menitipkan sebuah cincin padanya. Aku memintanya untuk memberikan cincin itu padamu, karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, dan aku bisa meminta kembali cincin itu."

Penjelasan Kyungsoo yang sangat panjang membuat Jongin mematung. Ia masih berusaha mencerna cerita Kyungsoo.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memahami penjelasan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. "K-kau... Kau adalah gadis kecil yang bertemu denganku 22 tahun silam?" Lelaki itu berbisik lirih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Wanita itu menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya, lalu menunjukkan bagian dalam cincin peraknya pada Jongin. "Kau lihat ini? Ukiran huruf 'K' dalam cincin ini mewakili namaku. Nenekku yang menghadiahkan cincin ini untukku."

Oh, Tuhan! Jongin benar-benar akan gila karena semua takdir ini. Sosok gadis kecil yang selama bertahun-tahun ia cari ternyata adalah Do Kyungsoo. Andai saja ia bisa mengenali sosok Kyungsoo sejak SMP dulu, pastinya hidupnya akan baik-baik saja dan ia tak harus menjalani hidup yang berat.

"Do Kyungsoo..." Pria itu berbisik lirih seraya kembali memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aku terus mencarimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Dan walaupun aku tak pernah menemukanmu, tapi sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar melupakan sosokmu—aku hanya berpura-pura melupakanmu. Aku mengencani Seulgi karena pada suatu hari aku pernah melihatnya hampir menangis, dan itu mengingatkanku padamu. Tapi hubunganku dengannya tak berhasil karena aku sadar bahwa Seulgi bukanlah sosok yang kucari. Dan akhirnya aku bersumpah tidak akan mengencani wanita lain jika itu bukan dirimu. Itulah latar belakang kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Aku merasa nyaman dengan Taemin karena ia tak membuatku terus teringat padamu. Ia seorang pria, dan jelas ia berbeda denganmu."

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya dalam pelukan Jongin. Dengan mudahnya ia meneteskan air mata setelah ia menemukan rahasia di balik takdir rumitnya dengan Jongin.

Bertemu dengan Jongin 22 tahun lalu, jatuh cinta pada Jongin, berpisah dengan Jongin, bertemu lagi saat mereka SMP, bermusuhan dengan Jongin, berpisah lagi dengan Jongin, bertemu lagi setelah 14 tahun berpisah, menikah dengan Jongin karena paksaan, dan akhirnya...ia kembali jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Benar-benar sebuah jalan cerita yang rumit dan penuh lika-liku.

Jongin dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengambil alih kalung yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Ia buka pengait kalung itu, lalu dengan lembut ia memakaikan kalung itu di leher Kyungsoo. Kalung perak dengan liontion cincin kecil itu terlihat sangat pas dipakai oleh Kyungsoo. "Akhirnya aku bisa mengembalikan jimat keberuntunganmu ini kepadamu," tutur pria itu.

Kyungsoo memandangi kalung di lehernya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatapan lagi dengan Jongin. "Iya, ini adalah jimat keberuntunganku. Jimat yang akhirnya mempertemukan kita kembali."

Dua orang itu saling bertatapan sambil saling berbagi senyuman. Ada rasa lega dan rasa bahagia dalam pancaran mata mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin menggerakkan tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Kyungsoo. "Sejak awal kau adalah jodohku, dan selamanya kau akan menjadi jodohku. Terimakasih karena telah kembali padaku, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Aku yang harus berterimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah kembali padaku, Kim Jongin."

Dan kisah mereka ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dan penuh makna.

Itulah takdir, itulah jodoh. Meskipun jarak membentang, meskipun waktu memisah, jodoh akan kembali bersama pada satu _moment_ yang tepat. Tuhan tidak pernah salah dalam mengikat tali jodoh. Tuhan tidak pernah salah dalam membuat rencana. Tuhan menyusun cerita, manusia sebagai tokohnya. Tuhan menuliskan kisah yang panjang, berat, dan penuh cobaan untuk mereka, tapi Tuhan menghadiahkan akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya.

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **This is the real ending, guys! Aku membuat sequel ini lebih cepat karena banyak banget yang minta sequel, dan aku nggak mau bikin kalian menunggu. Kkkk~**

 **Maaf ya kalo banyak yang nggak puas sama ending yang kemarin. Emang sengaja dibikin menggantung sih. Hehe.**

 **Oya, maaf juga kalo aku sering bikin cerita yang jelek dan membosankan, nggak ada kissing scene, moment KaiSoo kurang, terlalu fokus ke konflik, dll. Aku emang kalo bikin cerita lebih fokus ke alur ceritanya, dan emang kurang memperhatikan moment mereka. Dan untuk kissing scene, aku emang kurang suka membuat kissing scene. Entahlah, menurutku, kalau baru pacaran terus udah banyak kissing scene-nya tu kayak bikin hubungan mereka terkesan cuma nafsu aja. Tapi di sequel ini aku berani ngasih sedikit kissing scene soalnya mereka udah nikah. Intinya sih, aku minta maaf kalo selama ini tulisan-tulisanku membosankan :(**

 **Oke, makasih buat semua yang ngasih review. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu2, tapi aku udah baca semuanya kok.**

 **Sampai jumpa bulan depan ya? Mungkin aku bakal ngasih oneshot bulan depan. Pengennya Yaoi apa GS nih? :D see you, all~~~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
